


Take My Heart

by Bekita



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cop!Harry, Divorced Louis, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kid Fic, Long Hair Harry, M/M, and because I needed a fic with Harry being a cop with long hair so yes bear with me here, handcuffs involved, louis is a waiter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bekita/pseuds/Bekita
Summary: “So, you’re telling me he’s divorced and has a kid?” Samuel asked, checking if he understood everything right.“Yeah,” Harry nodded while chewing the last bite of his hamburger, “Ethan, he’s ten.” He discarded the wrapper and drank from his soda.“And he’s single.” Samuel stated, remembering what his friend had told him the last time they ate together.“Yep,” Harry agreed, popping the ‘p’, “And I have no clue how I’m gonna tell him I’m interested in him without sounding like a damn creep.”“Well, that’s easy. Like, he knows you take rounds at the supermarket’s block, right? So you just have to go up to him one day and tell him.” Harry’s friend said, looking proud of himself as if he said the most brilliant thing in the universe.“Sure thing, you dimwit! Of course I’m gonna stop the car on the sidewalk and say, ‘Hi Louis, I think you’re hot and I haven’t stopped thinking about you since that day at the hospital so I want to know if you want to go out with me.’” Harry snorted and rolled his eyes. “That’s really gonna work.”Or Louis's life is saved by the hot Officer Styles, a man who's a very competent policeman but can't help his clumsiness and blushing around him.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 151





	Take My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> *fireworks everywhere* YES IT'S FINALLY HERE! After 4 long years of writer's block I FINALLY managed to complete this! I want to thank [Fefau](https://twitter.com/Iittlwjoanna) for always trying to help me brainstorming ideas for this fic through the years and also thank my favorite cookie in the world, [B](https://stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/)! Thank you so so much for helping me conclude this and keeping me motivated, I'd still be stuck if it wasn't because of you!
> 
> Also thank you Kay for starting to beta my fic.
> 
> Thank you [Rach](https://behindmeday.tumblr.com/) for beta the whole thing and I'm glad you enjoyed it, you made my day!
> 
> And that's it, I hope you all like it! Give kudos if you like it and leave comments if you want! Happy reading!

"I swear to god, I don’t know where I went wrong raising Ethan," Louis exasperated as he placed the cereal box in the shopping cart, "this stuff looks more like cat food, for god's sake!" he mumbled, giving the shelf another look to check if he was forgetting anything, then went to the next aisle. 

He scratched off the items already gathered on his mental shopping list. All the items he initially foresaw buying were no longer within reach. Grocery prices were more expensive than expected that month, which made him calculate how many extra hours he would need to take at the restaurant to get what he was missing for Ethan. Louis would also have to call Niall and check if he could babysit his son one more time.

Since his divorce with Ronan, Louis' life had become very complicated and his ex-husband seemed to put too much effort into making things worse. It was to the point where Louis had gone to court and had asked for financial help to raise their son — which was considered unnecessary, after all, Ethan was a decision they both made — And to make things better — see the irony here — the judge decided that the small amount of money that Ronan had to pay for child support was enough for the boy's necessities. Louis had to improvise and look for a job.

He now worked as a waiter and found himself moving to a smaller flat in a not-so-safe area.

Louis’ and Ronan’s marriage lasted almost eight years and during that time they agreed to adopt a child. They had no preference on gender or background, but they wanted an older child. It was a long process and things weren't progressing very well, but then Ethan came into their lives. 

At the time, Ethan was 5 years old and came from an impoverished home. He was very thin for his age; a sign of malnutrition. His blonde, straight hair was always dishevelled, dirty, full of knots and his big blue eyes had been so dull and sad. When the boy arrived at their house, he was very quiet, shy and extremely wary. 

Ethan didn’t talk much and was always in his room. He even ignored the toys and books Louis and Ronan had bought him for his arrival, fearing a reprimand from his new parents. With much patience and dedication, Louis managed to get the boy to feel more comfortable around the household. 

After Ethan’s arrival, Ronan changed from water to wine. The excitement of adopting a child, being able to share the love and affection, had seemed to vanish from Ronan, suddenly indifferent to everything that happened in the house.

Three years later, Ethan and Louis were already close, but when Ronan was at home Ethan refused to be around, making it quite clear that the other parent’s presence bothered him. Ronan didn’t help himself much. Whenever Ronan was home, he kept on a frown. He barely smiled nor talked, and his coffee brown eyes always had a cold look to them. He never tried to engage in any way with their child. 

Louis became more and more frustrated with everything, especially when Ronan referred to their son as ‘that boy’. They argued again and again about the same things. Louis just wanted Ronan to give more attention and spend time with Ethan, which only made Ronan angrier and angrier.

The day Louis decided to get a divorce was just another day with Ronan’s negativity, and this time the man raised his hand to hit Louis. Ronan was a tall man, almost a head taller than Louis. Ronan had a toned body, which was very different compared to the more fragile Louis, who was a lot thinner. Ronan could cause damage if they decided to get into a physical altercation. 

The only consolation, or blessing, was that Ethan ran up to Ronan and shoved him. Both men had no idea that Ethan had been watching them. Ronan was taken aback by Ethan's attitude and pulled him hard by the arm. Louis had seen red and when he realized that Ronan was about to hit their son, he grabbed Ronan’s fist and said, full of hatred: "If you dare lay a finger on my son, it will be the last thing you'll do in your life."

Louis scanned Ronan’s face, who seemed to be frightened by Louis' sudden change in attitude. Ronan released Ethan's arm, heading toward their bedroom only to get his wallet and cell phone before leaving the house. 

"That's not all you'll need if you’re walking out that door. If you want to leave, you’ll pack your things. Don’t come back." Louis said, leaning against the bedroom door, arms crossed and jaw set.

Niall, Louis' best friend and Ethan's godfather, unexpectedly came up in Louis' life. Ronan worked in a buffet as a photographer and the Irishman was one of his friends at the time. Niall was responsible for the decorations at the buffet while his husband Liam was responsible for the administrative part. 

In one of the events promoted by their business, Louis replaced one of the sick waiters. After they had worked together, the couple became good friends of Louis. Liam and Niall had always been on Louis' side from the day he and Ronan had decided to adopt a child, to the day of their divorce. 

When Louis needed witnesses in order to file a domestic violence report at the station, the couple had volunteered to collaborate on Louis' story.

It was Niall that had always been there when Ethan entered Louis’ life. Always trying to get the little boy to cheer up and, whenever he could, he would take Ethan for ice cream and a walk through the park while Louis took care of the household chores — Ronan wouldn’t let him work and provided all the things for the house. 

Since the divorce, Niall took on a larger role in Louis’ and Ethan’s lives. This was especially important for when Louis needed Niall to look after Ethan so Louis could look for a job and then after he got a job as a waiter, needed to work extra hours at the restaurant. Louis knew that depending on the day Niall stayed with Ethan, Niall would take the boy to the buffet. He knew that Ronan was there, but Niall always reassured him that Ronan barely looked at Ethan.

Louis finished calculating what he’d be able to put into the shopping cart and went to the cashier. At this time in the afternoon, the supermarket wasn’t crowded. The line was short, and Louis was relieved to know he wouldn’t be late to pick Ethan up from school. He placed the last item on the converter belt to be scanned, but felt something cold against his temple when an arm circled around his neck. 

"Okay, lady, let's be quick about this. Give me all the money you have or I'll blow his brains out and you’ll be next." Louis heard the burglar talking behind him. Everything happened so fast that he didn’t even have time to have any kind of reaction.

Louis stood still, frozen exactly where he was. He opened his eyes wide and felt his blood run cold. The girl reacted no differently from him, but also noticed her hands were shaking as she tried to give the robber the money he wanted before things got worse

"Hurry up! C’mon!" The man screamed, startling the girl and making her cry as he pressed the gun harder into Louis' temple.

"Please, I have a son-" Louis tried to speak, but was interrupted by the criminal squeezing his arm around his neck tighter, his gun cocking. "Shut up or I'll shoot you!" The assailant gritted.

Louis could finally feel his body shaking and hands dampening with sweat. The lump in his throat barely let him manage a weak ‘okay’ as he put his hands up, surrendering. The poor girl was emptying the cash register when suddenly rescue appeared on the scene.

No one noticed when the security guards and police officers had snuck into the supermarket, surrounding the cashier lane that Louis was in. They all had their guns aimed at Louis and the assailant. Louis heard a deep voice coming from behind him, sweet with justice.

“Drop the gun and let the man go.” Another gun was cocked.

Louis wasn’t sure where the police officer’s voice came from, but Louis could tell he was close and he was fairly certain the other gun was aimed at the criminal’s head. Louis knew he should feel relieved at the quick arrival of the police and security, but he only felt his own fear from the robber’s attempt on his life. Escape through trying to show somebody was worse than anything else imagined at the moment.

“I said, drop the gun.” The police officer spoke slowly.

Louis heard the uncock ‘click’ of the gun that was pointed to his head and the sensation of it being pulled away. He felt like he could breathe again, but suddenly felt a pang behind his head and everything went black.

꧁꧂

“Fuck.” Louis said — or at least he thought so — when he felt throbbing pain in the back of his head and tried — in vain — to reach the place with his hand. He felt numb, his arms felt like they weighed a ton. 

Louis heard a male voice and forced his eyes to open, but everything was blurred. He closed his eyes again. The man was talking to someone, probably on the phone, Louis registered. He tried to speak, but the only sound that left his mouth was a strangled groan, which apparently caught the man’s attention because Louis soon felt a light touch on his right shoulder as the man attempted to speak to him.

“Mr. Tomlinson, can you hear me?” The man asked, shaking Louis’ shoulder lightly.

“Yeah,” Louis croaked, “Where am I?” he managed to ask.

“You’re in a hospital, Mr. Tomlinson,” The stranger calmly replied.

“What?!” Louis exclaimed, feeling the panic rising inside of him. His brain decided that it was a good time to fill him in on everything that had happened at the grocery store. He remembered the burglar, the gun, and the police officers who were trying to save him. He also remembered Ethan. He had to pick Ethan up from school. Louis had no fucking idea what time it was, or even what day.

“Ethan,” Louis mumbled, lifting the hospital sheet that covered him, trying to get up.

“No, no, no,” The voice argued, holding him in place. “You must lie down, Mr. Tomlinson. The doctor will be here soon to check up on you.”

“I have to pick up my son from school!” Louis insisted.

“Ethan, right? He’s fine, he’s at home,” The stranger informed Louis, trying to calm him down.

“How do you know that? Who are you?” Louis said, wincing as he rested his head back on the pillow.

“Oh, I’m officer Styles, sir. I was on the phone with your friend, Niall. He was the one who took your son home.” The man explained, straightening his posture. That’s when Louis saw the uniform, remembered the voice, and recognized the — unbelievably hot — police officer from the supermarket.

“Thank you, Officer Styles. How long have I been here? What time is it?” Louis sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes with both hands, hoping it would lessen the annoying pain in the back of his head. 

“You can call me Harry, I’m not on duty now, so...” Harry fidgeted with his cap.

“I see…” Louis said, giving the man a once over and lifting his eyebrow, pointing to the uniform.

“Oh, it was the end of my shift, so I came here to check on you. I couldn’t find any car keys in your belongings when I got them brought here, so I decided to wait for you to wake up and maybe take you home if you didn’t have any means of transportation.” Harry blurted, trying to justify his presence, “Sir,-I mean, Mr. Tomlinson,”

“Louis.”

“Louis, yes, Louis.”

 _'If this ungainly man is a police officer, the police department should really rethink their minimum requirements for hiring'_ , Louis thought.

“Are you sure you’re a police officer?” Louis asked, totally forgetting his filter.

“Yes, sir, I’ve been with the force for almost two years now. I’m one of the youngest officers in my department, I excelled in all the requirements and tests given.” Harry said, straightening his posture once again.

“Okay,” Louis answered, not at all convinced, but watched the quirky officer relax a bit.

“It’s almost seven in the evening by the way; you’ve been unconscious for almost four hours.” Harry stated, looking at his watch.

“What?!” Louis yelped, eyes widening.

“You were hit pretty hard on the head, and you were unconscious right after being hit. I thought the best option was to bring you here.”

“Oh, thank you.” Louis said, trying to absorb everything that the cop was telling him.

“Mr. Tomlinson, how are you feeling? I see you’re awake,” The doctor interrupted the pair with his entrance.

“My head hurts like hell, but I’m fine.” Louis answered.

“Oh, don’t worry about that, it’ll be painful for a few more days," The doctor said, shining the mini flashlight into Louis' eyes and using his other hand to open them for examination. "I have some painkillers for you to take for the pain. I ran a few tests due to your bleeding, I wanted to check if there was any damage, but you’re perfectly fine and you don’t seem to have a concussion. You're ready to go home.”

“Okay, thank you very much.” Louis said, relieved and he attempted to get up once again. The doctor handed him the bottle full of pills and the papers he had to sign so he could go home.

“So, where to?” Harry asked after helping Louis get into the car and sitting behind the wheel.

Louis told him his address, but other than that they didn’t talk much. Louis definitely wasn’t in the mood. The pain was killing him and he wanted to take all the pills that were in that small bottle at once. Although, the pain didn’t prevent him from noticing how Harry would check on him constantly, and he felt relieved knowing Harry cared.

“Thank you for calling Niall.” Louis finally said.

“I didn’t. He was the one who called. Sorry I answered your phone, I had to talk to someone about you and I was looking through your contacts when he called.” Harry explained.

“It’s okay,” Louis replied. His house was coming into view and he already felt a bit excited about the promised blessing of a good night of sleep ahead.

“Okay, here we are.” Harry said, parking the car.

“Thank you so much for bringing me home, Harry.” Louis said, smiling a bit and looking at the man.

“It wasn’t a problem. It was the least I could do to help.” Harry answered.

“You did a lot, you saved my life. I could have died with a shot to the head so, thank you.” Louis insisted, shrugging a bit and not noticing the blush that had crept onto Harry’s face.

“Have a goodnight, Louis. Rest well.” Harry nodded and smiled a bit. 

Louis grabbed his bag with his medicine and walked to his door, slumping a little. It seemed like the memory and impact of the incident came all at once, making him feel exhausted. He grabbed his keys from his pocket and opened the door. He dragged himself to the kitchen where he found Niall fixing Ethan’s dinner, while the boy sat at the table.

“’m home.” Louis mumbled, closing the door.

“Dad!” Ethan exclaimed when he saw his father. Ethan got up and went straight to Louis, hugging him by the waist.

“Be careful, Ethan, remember what we’ve talked about earlier.” Niall said, warning the kid, but couldn’t help but smile at the sight of the boy hugging his father.

“I know Uncle Niall, I’m just glad to see that dad’s home.” Ethan said, hiding his face in Louis’ chest.

“It’s okay, Niall, I’m fine. Just a bit tired.” Louis said, comforting his son. Louis rested his hand on the boy’s head and kissed it. “How are you, buddy?”

“I’m okay now, dad, but I was worried. Uncle Niall didn’t let me go to the hospital to see you.” Ethan pouted. He was considered tall for his age, and he was very kind, which made Louis proud of his efforts raising his son.

“Because you had homework to do and you know it!” Niall spoke, serving the chicken onto Ethan’s plate. “Besides, the officer said your father was fine and safe.”

“I know, but I was worried!” The boy complained, pressing hard against Louis. The affectionate gesture made Louis smile a little and return the hug.

“I know you were, but you didn’t have to be. I told you your father was fine, now come sit and eat.” Niall said pointing to the plate on the table, “Gonna grab something for ya, mate.” he offered.

“Nah, it’s fine. I’m not hungry, just tired.” Louis said, dismissing the offer.

“Lou, you look pale and I’m 100% sure you haven’t eaten at the hospital, so eat.” Niall said, rolling his eyes and grabbing a plate for Louis. “How’s the head?” He asked when everybody was eating and satisfied.

“It hurts like a b-“

“Dad!”

“A bomb just exploded inside of it,” Louis finished, seeing his son satisfied with his new choice of words. Ethan went back to eating, Niall cackling right after. Louis narrowed his eyes at his friend and took a bite of chicken. The three of them finished their meals, and Niall did the dishes. Louis announced he was heading to bed and went to his bedroom upstairs. A few minutes later, he heard soft knocks at his door. “Yeah, Ethan?” he said, inviting the boy in.

“Dad, can I sleep with you tonight?” Ethan asked, fiddling with his PJ shirt.

“You know I’m fine and you shouldn’t be scared, right?” Louis checked, speaking softly.

“I know, but I was worried, so...” Ethan mumbled, shrugging.

“I know you were, come here.” Louis said, patting his bed, making room for his son to lie down next to him. Ethan didn’t wait too long to accept the invitation. “I’m fine, I just have a headache from hell-“

“Dad!” Ethan groaned, tightening his hold on his father’s waist and pressing his face against his torso.

“Oh c’mon, lemme complain just once, I’m injured!” Louis giggled, snuggling his son closer. He heard the boy’s soft laugh and sighed.

“Lou?” Niall’s head appeared at the door. “You okay in here?”

“Sure, mate, just about to sleep.” Louis said, caressing Ethan’s hair.

“I’m heading home, okay?”

“Okay, thanks for everything, Ni.” Louis thanked him, sighing.

“Nah, don’t mention it. You sure you're fine? Don’t ya need anything?” Niall checked.

“Yeah, I’m sure, just go home, we’re fine.”

“Do you want me to take Ethan to school tomorrow?”

“Nah, it’s okay, I’ll take him.”

“Fine then, I’ll come by tomorrow.”

Soon after Niall left, both Louis and Ethan fell asleep, tired from the stress of the day.

Louis woke up the next day with an awful throbbing still in his head, but managed to execute his and Ethan’s morning routine and drop the boy off at school on time. Niall called to check up on him before he went to the restaurant and everything was back to normal. 

After work, he was cooking dinner and chatting with Ethan, who was sitting at the kitchen table, doing his homework — he was a bit clingy after the incident, Louis noticed, but he let the boy be — talking about their day, when the doorbell rang.

“I’ll go get it!” Ethan promptly said, getting up and skipping toward the door.

“Good evening, may I speak to Mr. Tomlinson?” Ethan heard the man ask after he opened the door. The visitor was a police officer and the sight of him made the boy’s eyes almost pop out of his head, and inevitably let his jaw drop. He only managed to nod his head as a response.

“Uh... Dad?” He called without taking his eyes from the man.

“Yes, Ethan?” Louis answered from the kitchen.

“Why do we have a police officer at our door asking for you?”

“What?” Louis yelled back before appearing by the door, drying his hand with a dish cloth and frowning. “Oh, Officer Styles.” He smiled when he saw the officer Ethan had greeted.

“Harry. Just Harry, please.” The man corrected as if on autopilot, and returned the smile.

“Not on duty, then?” Louis asked, cocking his head.

“No, no. My shift ended a couple of hours ago.” Harry spoke, taking off his cap briskly and fixing his hair with his right hand.

“Oh, good,” Louis said, nodding once. “Ethan, can you go set the table? I’ll be there in a minute.” He asked, turning to his son.

“You sure?” The boy asked, looking at his father for the first time since he opened the door to Harry.

“Yeah buddy, everything is fine, don’t worry.” Louis smiled in reassurance and watched Ethan go back to the kitchen. “Sorry about that, he’s acting more protective and clingy since the incident.” Louis apologized.

“It’s perfectly fine, I totally understand.” Harry said, smiling back. “Uh, is it...is it a good time? I didn’t mean to interrupt anything.”

“Nah, it’s okay. I was just fixing dinner for us.”

“I’ll be quick then.” Harry started, clearing his throat, “See, I was thinking about what happened on my way home and...I’m sorry if I’m being too intrusive here but-”

“But?” Louis asked, curious.

“But uh, I um-“

“Just spill it, Harry!” Louis giggled, watching this tall, beautiful — and strong — man in front of him, in uniform, stuttering and blushing. _'And he’s a cop, oh God'_ , Louis thinks, still giggling.

“Iwentgroceryshoppingforyou” Harry blurted and pointed to the ground, making Louis’ eyes follow the motion and noticing the bags there for the first time.

“Oh, Harry-“

“I’m sorry if I’m overstepping any boundaries here, I just- I just remembered you were at the supermarket, then at the hospital and then came home with nothing. You said you have a kid so I bought them...for you.” Harry spoke fast, all in one breath.

Louis watched, biting his lower lip, trying to hide his smile and the growing of the heat on his cheeks.

“You didn’t have to, you know?” Louis said, softly.

“I know, but, I thought maybe your wife was expecting the groceries you were buying, and with everything that happened, I figured you forgot.”

“Ethan’s father and I divorced a few months ago.” Louis said, pressing his lips together, shrugging.

“Oh...I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Don’t be, he was an arsehole anyway.” Louis said, rolling his eyes.

“Dad!” Ethan shouted from the kitchen making Louis wince.

“Sorry, Ethan!” He shouted back while Harry laughed at the interaction. “So, the grocery bags, huh?” Louis said, clearing his throat.

“Yeah, the grocery bags.” Harry said, a smirk still on his face.

“You can help me bring them inside.” Louis told him, getting a couple of bags and opening his door wider. Who was he to deny free grocery shopping when his financial life was going down hill? He led Harry to the kitchen, setting the bags on the floor near the sink.

“What’s that?” Ethan asked when he saw both men walking in.

“As I couldn’t do the grocery shopping, Harry was kind enough to buy a few things for us.” Louis explained, picking one of the bags and began putting things away.

“Why?” Ethan frowned.

“Ethan!” Louis reprimanded, watching Harry blush and fuss with one of the bags.

“What? People don’t buy things for you for free without wanting anything in return!” Ethan said, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes.

“He’s just being nice, you should apologise.” Louis said sternly.

“It’s okay,” Harry spoke for the first time since the duo started arguing. “he’s right, it’s not normal.” He said to Louis and turned to Ethan. “I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable, Ethan. I just thought it would be a nice thing to do, your father was under a lot of stress and I saw how worried he was about you, even though he couldn’t even get up from that hospital bed. I just wanted to do something nice.” Harry concluded, holding two cans of beans and handing them to Louis.

"Okay." Ethan replied, still not convinced of the officer’s intentions, but decided to help store the items away anyways.

"You can stay for dinner if you want." Louis offered when they emptied the last bag.

"No, I already stayed far too long. I just wanted to check on you and bring the food. I should be going, it's getting late and I don’t want to bother you anymore." Harry replied, picking up his hat.

“Thank you for coming and bringing the food. I must admit, you came at a good time.” Louis said, walking Harry to the door.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for you to feel uncomfortable. I just wanted to help.” Harry said when he noticed Louis wincing at his admission.

“Stop apologizing, it’s fine. It’s not your fault if we’re going through a bad time.” Louis reassured the man.

“Okay. I should go, then. Have a good night, Mr. Tomlinson.” Harry nodded and put his hat on.

“If you want me to call you Harry, then you have to call me Louis.” Louis said, smiling.

“Okay then, Louis. Have a good night, you and Ethan.” Harry replied, smiling back before leaving.

꧁꧂

Days had passed since Officer Styles’ visit, but Louis had no news about the man. Louis continued his life as always, taking extra hours at the restaurant as much as possible, but it would be another tough month. Ethan's father continued to make their life hard, which made Louis wonder if Ronan had ever really cared about their son's well being. 

He had contacted Ronan days earlier to try to convince him to give a higher child support amount, but with no success. Ethan's father wouldn't change his mind and was full of sarcastic remarks such as: ‘If you want more money, go to court.’

Louis tried to do everything out of his son's eyes and ears, but the situation was getting worse each day, and it was getting more difficult to hide things from Ethan. Niall tried his best to help — as always — but he had plans with Liam and their business so they were very busy all the time.

"Ethan, can we talk?" Louis asked from the door of his son's room. Ethan was on the bed studying, but he looked up and nodded at his dad. Louis walked over to the bed and sat close to him. "Ethan, I wish I didn’t have to say this, especially because I know how much you love footie, but you have to leave the school football team." Louis spoke with a lump in his throat.

Ethan was one of the best players of his school's football team and the new season that was approaching meant buying new uniforms and cleats, since Ethan’s kit from last year was quite worn out.

"But dad!" Ethan interjected, his eyes beginning to fill with tears.

"I'm sorry, but I can’t keep you on the team. My extra hours at the restaurant are only allowing me to pay for the expenses of the house, and your father…" Okay, Louis did not want to talk badly about Ethan's father to him, so he was always careful when talking about him, but now he couldn’t hide the truth. "Your father doesn’t want to give anything more than he already does. I tried to talk to him about school and your football stuff and I tried to ask him to at least pay for these expenses. I would take care of the rest, but-“

"But he didn’t want to and he says it's because he has no money." Ethan summed up his father’s words, wiping away the tear that had run down his cheek. "I hate him." Ethan said spitefully.

"Ethan, don’t say that, he's your father!" Louis chided.

"YOU, are my father, he is not. If he were, he would have at least bothered to come see me. He would at least call to check if I'm okay or if I need anything."

"Ethan-"

"No, dad. I may be a child, as you say I am, but I see things. It's not fair for you to work so hard to try to give me things and he does nothing but complain." Ethan said, letting his tears flow freely, "I love football, but I know that there is no way I can continue on the team. One day when I can, I'll come back. Or not. It's all right."

"I'm sorry, Ethan." Louis said, hugging his son and feeling his own tears stream down Louis felt helpless.

"You don’t have to apologize, dad. I love you. It's gonna be okay."

꧁꧂

"Here you are, sir." Louis said, smiling politely at the client he had, handing over the check.

"Thank you," the customer responded with a smile, "at least my night wasn’t so bad by the end." He continued.

"I don’t understand, sir." Louis said, confused.

"My date dumped me, but at least I had good service from an extremely beautiful man." the stranger said, looking straight at Louis.

"O-Oh," Louis stuttered, not knowing how to respond. He always had trouble getting out of situations like these in the restaurant. After all, it was his job at stake and he couldn’t afford to lose it. He couldn’t avoid the blush even if he wanted to, the man was incredibly handsome.

"I'm sorry if I’m being too forward, that wasn’t my intention." The man apologised as he gave his credit card to Louis, not even glancing at the check.

"It’s all right, sir. I'll be back in a minute." Louis said, nodding once and leaving. When he returned to the table, he handed the card back, "Thank you sir, have a good night." Louis said politely, acting as if what the man had said never happened.

“Thank you, it was my pleasure.” The stranger said, standing up. He gave Louis a piece of paper and smiled kindly. “Please, keep it. If you change your mind, you can call me. I really would like to get to know you better.” And with that, he left. 

Louis looked at the paper to see the man’s phone number. At first, he was sure he was going to throw it away, but at the last minute he decided to change his mind and put it in his pocket for safe keeping. Louis sighed, shaking off the strange encounter and headed back to work. He still had more than four hours, and he was tired.

Another week passed and Louis frequently saw Harry making rounds at the supermarket. At first, they’d only nod at each other or wave. After a while, Harry would offer to give him a ride to help him with the groceries, saying his shift was over. Louis never complained, taking a bus with hands full of grocery bags wasn’t so pleasant. So Louis took Harry’s offer and every ride they’d chat to get to know each other.

Louis found out quite a few things about Harry. Harry’s twenty-six years old and the only one in his family who chose a police career. His mother and step-dad were proud of him, even though they were always worried about him and his job. He had an older sister, Gemma, who was four years older and married to Michal ‘some-unpronounceable-surname’ — according to Harry — but Michal was a nice guy and they had a daughter named Violet. She was three and was the light of Harry’s life. They lived close, so Harry was always at his sister’s house, spending time with his niece. Louis’ smile grew when he first heard Harry mention her. He missed his own family. Since the divorce, it had become harder to visit them. Phone calls and facetiming had to do. 

Louis realized he had an interest in Harry. He really did, and he was almost certain the police officer felt the same, but the small piece of paper in his nightstand drawer always came to mind whenever he was about to show Harry his interest in him. Kenneth -the customer from the restaurant- was noticeably older, at least forty years old, Louis guessed, but he looked rich. On the other hand, whenever Louis thought about calling Kenneth, the clumsy cop came into his mind. 

How could someone have such a gentle smile with dimples and be a cop?

“One of the youngest officers in the department and excelled at all the requirements and tests given,” Louis said out loud, imitating Harry's voice as he pulled the clothes out of the washing machine, folded them and put them into the basket. Louis had to decide, and the best decision was to call Kenneth. It wasn’t for him, but for Ethan, since Louis knew he couldn’t rely on Ronan's alimony for a long time.

Louis was reluctant to call Kenneth, and to be honest, whenever he made the decision to call him, Louis would catch sight of Officer Styles making a round at the supermarket and he would always go back on the decision. Louis knew something was going on between them, he could tell by the way they talked. Harry was always blushing, but it was just that. He didn’t know if it was just a simple thing because of his looks, however Louis was grateful that Harry never made any moves since he needed to talk to Kenneth. That situation couldn’t continue any more.

As they were talking about each other, Louis thought it was fair to share with Harry a little bit about him, Ethan and Ronan. So now Harry knew about Louis' situation. He made sure to tell Louis how proud he was of him and that he was doing a brilliant job with Ethan. Most of the times Harry gave Louis a ride, they’d end up picking Ethan up from school which was a few blocks ahead of the supermarket. Ethan and Harry were now friends and every time his father and Harry would pick him up from school, he was thrilled. “Did you put any bad guys in jail today, Officer Styles?” Ethan would ask Harry. Sometimes the cop would tell him some stories from his job while on duty. Ethan was always amazed by Harry.

It was late at night when Louis finally gathered up the courage and called Kenneth. The man was surprised and happy with the call. "I thought you were actually going to ignore me," he said when Louis told him who he was. He laughed, and they started a conversation. Kenneth looked like a good man. He worked in exporting, and he was 45, divorced, no kids, but he wanted them; That was the cause of the divorce. This information made Louis sigh, relieved. After the revelation, he decided to talk about Ethan and Kenneth seemed happy to know about the boy's existence.

As a waiter, Louis didn't have much free time, so the two decided to go out to dinner on Louis' day off on Wednesday, to get to know each other better. What Louis didn’t know was that on Wednesday a certain cop had his shifts at night and was assigned to make rounds near the restaurant he and Kenneth decided to go to. Their dates were going pretty well, and this was their fifth meeting. Kenneth chose a seafood restaurant this time. While they were leaving the place, Louis laughed at the story Kenneth was telling about one of his employees when a car stopped next to them.

"Louis, good evening."

"Officer Styles, good evening!" Louis greeted him, surprised when he saw who it was.

"Is everything okay?" The cop asked, looking at Kenneth.

"Ah, yes. Are you on duty tonight?"

"Yes, I am. I saw you from afar and decided to say hi." Officer Styles said, rubbing his chin with one of his hands while the other was on the steering wheel.

"Oh, of course. Uh, this is Kenneth." Louis said, introducing his companion. "Kenneth, this is Officer Styles, the one I told you about who saved me from that supermarket robbery."

"How are you? Nice to meet you. Louis spoke very highly of you and I was surprised by your courage and performance in the robbery. I would like to congratulate you and thank you for saving Louis' life." Kenneth said politely.

"You don’t have to thank me, sir. I was just doing my job." Harry said dryly and Harry said dryly and gave the man a once over. "I see you're in good hands, Louis," he said, clearing his throat and looking back at Louis, "I'll continue my round then." And with that, Harry left without waiting for a response from him.

Noticing Harry’s behaviour, Louis felt a lump in his throat and a pang in his chest.

"Kind of protective, huh?" Kenneth commented as the car pulled away.

"What? No! Harry- I mean, Officer Styles is just a good friend. We became close after the incident, but it’s just that." Louis said, a little nervous.

"He seemed interested in you." Kenneth said, placing a hand on Louis' lower back and guiding him to the car.

"Harry? Oh no, no... Not possible." Louis said thoughtfully, biting his lower lip.

"You're an interesting man, Louis. You shouldn’t be surprised at other people’s interest in you." The older man said, opening the passenger door and waiting for Louis to sit down to close it.

“I’m not saying I’m not, it’s just... I don’t know. If Harry had any interest in me, he would have said something already.” Louis answered as soon as Kenneth entered the vehicle.

“And I am saying that maybe he hasn’t had the opportunity yet. But let’s not talk about this, let me take you home.” the man said, starting the car and driving to Louis’ house.

༺ ༻

A couple of weeks after the supermarket incident, Harry decided to open up about Louis and his interest. He was on his lunch break, telling Samuel — one of his best friends and partner at the Police PD — all about Louis and how they met. He chewed his food slowly, studying Samuel's expression as he took everything in.

“So, you’re telling me he’s divorced and has a kid?” Samuel asked, checking if he understood everything right.

“Yeah,” Harry nodded while chewing the last bite of his hamburger, “Ethan, he’s ten.” He discarded the wrapper and drank from his soda.

“And he’s single.” Samuel stated, remembering what his friend had told him the last time they ate together. 

“Yep,” Harry agreed, popping the ‘p’, “And I have no clue how I’m gonna tell him I’m interested in him without sounding like a damn creep.”

“Well, that’s easy. Like, he knows you take rounds at the supermarket’s block, right? So you just have to go up to him one day and tell him.” Harry’s friend said, looking proud of himself as if he said the most brilliant thing in the universe.

“Sure thing, you dimwit! Of course I’m gonna stop the car on the sidewalk and say, ‘Hi Louis, I think you’re hot and I haven’t stopped thinking about you since that day at the hospital so I want to know if you want to go out with me.’” Harry snorted and rolled his eyes. “That’s really gonna work.”

“Well, it worked when I told Melissa I fancied her.” Samuel mumbled.

“Because missus Payne is crazy just like you!” Harry joked, remembering the incident that caused his best friend Samuel Payne to meet his partner in crime.

“Actually, she told me she said yes because I looked hot in uniform.” Samuel chuckled and watched his friend smirk along. “Seriously, though, just go talk to him, get to know him and all that and when you feel comfortable enough, you should tell him you’re interested.”

༺ ༻

And that’s how Harry ended up giving Louis a ride whenever he was on duty and the smaller man was at the supermarket. They talked a lot and found out they liked the same things and had the same stupid jokes. They bantered a lot with Harry always joking, saying he was the authority present and he could arrest the man for disregarding him.

It was a Wednesday and as usual Harry’s shifts on those days were at night. He ran his errands early and prepared himself for work. It’s been a month since he and Louis met and he was determined to confess his intentions. He was pretty sure Louis would reciprocate his feelings. He was rehearsing how he’d say everything to Louis, when he noticed the man himself leaving a restaurant with a well-dressed man, mid-forties. They were talking and smiling at each other, and Harry felt his jealousy rising as he drove near the couple.

As they bid goodbye Harry had to take a deep breath and tell himself that Louis was a free, single man and could go out with whoever he wanted, but secretly wished he was the man doing it instead of Kenneth. 

꧁꧂

“So...Kenneth, huh?” Harry asked, trying to be nonchalant. He spotted Louis leaving the supermarket for this week's grocery shopping and offered him a ride, just as he always did.

“Yeah, we uh- we’re just getting to know each other, I guess.” Louis answered, blushing at Harry’s curiosity. 

“That's good, Lou,” the cop forced himself to say. “I guess.” He said chewing his lower lip, trying to focus on the road. “Is he...a good man?”

“Yes? I mean, he likes to take me to these fancy restaurants and most of the talking is about his business, so I barely know how to contribute to the conversation, but he seems nice.” Louis answered before sighing, suddenly feeling uncomfortable with the difference of his and Kenneth’s social status. 

_‘Maybe...Maybe it’s not gonna work...’_ he thought. He shook his head lightly so he could put the thought away.

“Has Ethan met him yet?” Harry asked, looking briefly to Louis and then focusing on the road.

“Uh...no, he hasn’t. I don’t think it’s the right moment yet.” 

_‘Maybe it never will be. Oh my God, what am I thinking? I have to do this for Ethan!’_

“Maybe he’s not the right guy, you know?”

“What do you mean?” Louis asked, looking at Harry. Confusion was written all over his face.

“Like...” _‘Ok Harry, now is the time, just spit it out!’_ Harry told himself. “Like...Look Louis, I know- I know I may not be that rich and...I know I may sound like a creep or something right now, but I- I’d like to take you out on a date...if you want to, of course!” Harry blurted as he always does when he’s with Louis. _‘Real smooth Harry, congrats’_ the cop thought, mentally facepalming. 

“Harry I-“

“You don’t have to answer now, you know?” Harry interrupted as soon as he saw Louis’ house coming into view. “But, could you give it a thought? I know I’m late to the party, but I really like you and since the robbery incident I can’t stop thinking about you. Okay now I definitely sound like a creep."

“Harry!” Louis spoke a bit louder this time, stopping Harry’s rambling. His eyes were wide in surprise with the confession coming from Harry’s mouth, but he had something to say, and he was going to say it.

“’m sorry,” the police officer mumbled, blushing and parking the car in front of the house. “I talk too much, I know.” He sighed.

“It’s not that. Your blurts and ramblings are cute, by the way,” Louis said blushing a bit and smiling at Harry. “Look, I can't promise you anything. Ethan will always come first, but I'll think about what you just said and let you know, okay?”, he sighed.

“Okay, Lou, take your time. I can wait.” Harry answered nodding and gulping.

“Okay.” Louis got his bags that were at his feet and opened the door. “Bye, Harry. I’ll see you around.” He said, closing the car door and walking towards his front door.

꧁꧂

Louis was about to cry. His boss offered him extra hours during the weekend at the restaurant, since there was a big event in town , and as he desperately needed the money, he was asking Niall to babysit Ethan one more time. He was sure with that extra money he could buy his son’s football kit, and he wanted to make it a surprise. He was sure Ethan would flip out, and be ecstatic.

“I’m sorry Lou, Liam and I will be flying to Greece on the weekend.” Niall apologised over the phone. 

“Yeah, I forgot about that.” Louis said, sighing; he forgot about the trip. The couple wanted to rest after months of working non-stop. “That’s fine, there will be other opportunities. Thanks anyway, Ni, you guys deserve the break. I hope you have lots of fun.”

“Thanks, mate! Why don’t you ask Kenneth to stay with Ethan?” 

“They haven’t met yet and surely this is not the best way for them to get to know each other. You know how Ethan behaves around people he doesn’t know.”

“Shit, yeh. How ‘bout Harry? You could give him a call.” the Irishman suggested as he remembered the cop.

Harry would be the perfect choice, but Louis was still thinking about their last conversation, and the cop's confession about his feelings towards him. He didn’t want Harry thinking he was taking advantage because of that. “I’m not sure, Ni.”

“C’mon, he’s mature enough to know you’re asking for a favour, and not using what he said to take advantage of the situation.” Niall spoke as if he was reading his friend’s mind. “You just have to make that clear, offer to pay him if it’s necessary.”

“You know I don’t have money for that.”

“This one is on me, okay? I know how much Ethan wants to be on the footie team, he’ll be thrilled when you buy that damn kit.” Niall offered and laughed at the thought of Ethan seeing the kit.

“Thank you so much Niall, I owe you my life!” Louis thanked him, relieved.

“We’re best friends, Lou, and Ethan is my godson, Liam and I would do anything for the both of you.”

Louis thanked Niall again and both friends hung up. Louis sent a prayer to any kind of power up above and dialled Harry’s number.

“Styles-I mean, hello?” 

“Hey, Harry.” Louis softly spoke.

“Lou?” 

“Yeah, can you talk?” 

“Sure, I was distracted when I answered. What happened? Is everything alright?”

The worry in Harry’s voice made Louis feel warm inside and he remembered him pouring his feelings out a few days ago in the car. “Uh...I need a favour, a huge one.” he started unsure.

“Sure, Lou, just ask. I’ll do my best to help you. Is it Kenneth? Did he do something to you?” Harry asked feeling anger rise up inside him at just the thought of Kenneth hurting Louis.

“No! Kenneth is fine, it’s Ethan actually-“

“What happened? I’m on my way, just keep talking to me.“ Harry spoke frantically looking for his car keys.

“No! Harry, chill! Ethan is fine!” Louis hurriedly spoke.

“Oh, sorry, I just- Sorry, go on.” _‘Damn Styles, such a drama queen.’_ Harry reprimanded himself.

“It’s just that, well, my boss asked if I could use some extra hours at the restaurant this weekend because of the festival and Niall and Liam will be out of town, so they can’t watch Ethan for me. So I’d like to know if you could watch him for me? I mean, if you’re available on the weekend. I really want to be able to buy his footie kit.”

“Of course, Lou! I’m off this weekend, no problem for me to babysit Ethan.” Harry answered, relieved nothing was wrong.

“You sure? I don’t want to bother or make you cancel your plans.”

“It’s fine Lou, I can watch Ethan.” Harry assured, smiling and playing with his lower lip with thumb and pointer finger.

“Okay, and don’t worry, I’ll pay you for it!” Louis rushed to say.

“You don’t have to. Ethan is a nice kid, I don’t mind spending some time with him.”

“Okay,” Louis spoke and sighed, “Thank you so much, Harry. I don’t think I could thank you enough.”

“Lou, I know how hard you work to raise him and try to give him everything he deserves, and as I said, Ethan is a nice kid. I have no problems watching him on the weekend.” Harry assured.

꧁꧂

“Okay, I already bought everything I need for the weekend, I think.” Louis said after he got into the car and opened the bags checking the items.

“Don’t worry, Louis. If he needs anything else I’ll buy it, no problem.” Harry said, starting the car and going to Ethan's school.

“Did you bring clothes?”

“No Louis, I'm going to be your son's babysitter dressed as a policeman, so that he still sees me as authority.” Harry replied wryly.

“My God Harry, the gun!” Louis screamed suddenly, almost causing the officer to lose control of the car.

“My goodness, Louis! Don't shout like that out of nowhere! What about my gun?” Harry said with a hand on his chest.

“You won't come into my house with the gun, will you?”

“Of course I will! How will I protect your child?” Harry said, trying to hide his playful smile.

“Harry…”

“My God, Louis, relax! My gun is in the car and I have no plans to take it out! I won't have a gun and a child in a house while I babysit them!”

“Harry-”

“Louis!” Harry scolded, looking quickly at Louis and then focusing on the street again. “Just trust me, ok?”

“‘m sorry.” Louis apologised with a long sigh.

"It’s alright, Lou. Relax, everything will be fine." Harry comforted him, smiling briefly and parking the car near the entrance to Ethan's school. As soon as Ethan entered the car, Louis told him he’d spend the rest of the day with Harry and the boy was ecstatic, after all it isn't every day that you have a police officer as your babysitter. And with that he started bombarding Louis with questions that made Harry smile and feel warm inside.

"Okay, Ethan you already know the rules." Louis said turning in the passenger seat as soon as Harry parked in front of the restaurant.

"I know dad. " Ethan replied in an annoyed voice, holding back the urge to roll his eyes.

"Watch your mouth, kid, it’s for your own good!”

"Sorry,” Ethan mumbled, blushing a bit.

"Just be good to Harry, ok? He's helping us. Don’t forget to do your homework and bedtime still at ten, no fussing and don't even dream of trying to trick Harry, he already knows all of your schedules and activities, got it?”

"But dad, it's Friday, there's no class tomorrow!”

"Sure, ahem, of course. And next time it will be the same excuse. Nah-ah, no way!”

"Please!”

"Ethan!”

"Okay, okay, I have an idea!" Harry said, interrupting the discussion, “When do you leave from work?”

"Midnight.”

"How about today, only today," Harry emphasized, looking directly at Ethan, "Ethan and I pick you up at work? Both of you would win, Ethan will be able to stay up late and you will be able to see him when you leave work and spend some time with him.”

"Please, Dad! Please, please!" Ethan asked, almost jumping in the back seat of the car.

Louis was silent, considering the proposal and when he saw Harry wink and hide his smile, he nodded and smiled too.

"Look, Harry. I don't know...I don't want Ethan thinking that he will always be able to make this kind of bargain, you know?”

"I won't, I swear! I'll do whatever you want, dad, please!”

Louis gives in. "Okay, so we have a deal!" He says, giving Harry a high five. "Okay, but now I really need to go. Ethan, we have a deal, don't forget.”

"I'll behave, I promise!!

"Harry-"

"Relax, I will have everything under control, everything will be fine and I'll call you if anything happens.”

"Alright. See you later." Louis replied, waving and getting out of the car.

"Bye dad, see you later!” Ethan said from the car window.

“See you later, I love you!”

"Love you too.”

Everything was going well, as expected, Harry and Ethan were getting along great. The officer helped him with his homework and since they finished quickly, Harry took him to the park near the house to play some football. It was already dark when they returned, and Ethan was in the shower while Harry was preparing dinner when the doorbell rang.

"Good evening." He greeted when he opened the door and found Kenneth.

"Good evening Officer Styles, isn’t it?”

"That's right, can I help you?” Harry asked, frowning.

"Maybe you don’t remember me, we met the other night when I left the restaurant with Louis.”

"Yes, I remember, my memory is good. How can I help?” The dry tone was hard to avoid as jealousy took over Harry's body and mind.

"Oh, right. Uh, I came to see Louis.”

"He’s working late today.”

"Oh, I wanted to make it a surprise.”

"I think you’ll have to save it for another time, then.”

"Yes, Yes. Thanks anyway, Officer Styles. Have a good night.”

"Likewise.”

Harry barely finished answering before closing the door. He felt jealousy eating from the inside, his mouth dry and his face frowning. That's how Ethan found the policeman in the kitchen, while he was chopping the carrots a little too hard.

"Are you alright, Harry?”

"Yeah, all right, perfect." Harry replied with the sounds of chop chop getting louder and louder.

"Are you sure?”

As he noticed the concern in the boy's voice, Harry stopped chopping and took a deep breath in hopes it would help control his thoughts and feelings.

"It's okay, kiddo. I was just thinking about some problems at the police station, nothing much." He replied smiling a bit at Ethan. When he thought everything was under control, the doorbell rang again, and Harry dried his hands with the dish cloth, heading for the door. He was ready for another confrontation with Kenneth, but was surprised by an unknown face.

"May I help you?”

"Who are you?”

"I'll ask you again, how can I help?”

"I'm looking for Louis.”

 _'Oh yeah, no shit.’_ Harry thought, rolling his eyes mentally.

"Why are you here?” Ethan asked behind Harry with an unfriendly expression.

"Do you know him, Ethan?” Harry asked, turning to the boy.

"Of course he does, I'm his father! How are you, son?" Ronan greeted, lowering himself a little and forcing a smile in the boy's direction.

"Louis is my father. And I'm fine. What do you want?" Ethan asked without letting his guard down and crossing his arms.

"Don’t talk to me like that, boy! Clearly, he's not getting enough education about manners." Ronan scolded looking at Harry up and down. "I need to talk to your father.”

"He's not here.”

"Then tell him to give me a call. I need to discuss the alimony.” Ronan said, casting a look at Harry again and leaving.

After closing the door, Harry saw Ethan with his eyes full of tears. "Hey, what’s wrong?" He asked bending down to be at the same height as the boy.

"He will give us less money than he already does, Harry, and my dad won't be able to take care of me anymore and I'll have to go back for adoption!" Ethan replied, not holding back the crying and trying to wipe his face.

"Hey, hey, calm down. It may not even be that, he may have realized that he wasn’t paying enough." The policeman tried to comfort by helping Ethan dry his tears.

"Ronan?" Ethan said laughing with scorn. "That man beat me and my dad, he said he was going to let us starve. He doesn't even look me in the face when I'm at the buffet! My father already said that he reduced the alimony, he is working double the hours to get things for me, and he thinks I don't know that these extra hours he is working are to buy my football kit, but I know! I see it, I hear things and I understand them! I’m not that stupid, you know?”

It took Harry a few seconds to process all of that information. Of course Louis had told him about his life and his problems with Ronan, but he had never mentioned any of that. And that was another level of a shittysituation and he couldn’t let that anger take over, so he decided to continue comforting the boy.

"Ethan, listen to me," He asked, making the boy raise his head so he could look him in the eyes, "I'm sure Louis will solve everything in the best way possible and please be sure that neither I nor your godfather will let anything bad happen to you, okay?” Ethan just nodded, wiping his face again.

“Come on, come help me with dinner.”

Harry managed to cheer up Ethan and the boy was thrilled to help out in the kitchen and then have dinner with the cop. He even helped with the dishes afterwards. When everything was clean, they watched TV and over the hours Ethan ended up falling asleep. Carefully, Harry took him to his room and when it was time, he picked up Louis from the restaurant alone.

"Where's Ethan?” Louis asked when he saw only the officer in the car.

"At home, sleeping like a rock!" Harry replied, smirking.

"He’ll be so angry when he finds out you came without him." Louis said laughing, amused.

"It’s not my fault he fell asleep!” Harry joked as if he was innocent.

They both laughed and Harry drove off to Louis's house.

"How were things?” Louis asked, curious.

"They were great! And before you ask, yes Ethan did his homework, had dinner and showered. Since he did everything, I took him to the park to play football a little, he seemed to like it a lot.”

"He does, I wish I had more time to do these things with him, but everything has been so difficult lately...I feel like I can't be a present father." Louis said, feeling a little remorse.

"Don’t blame yourself, Lou. Ethan knows why you work so much and he doesn’t blame you for it. He's really smart for his age, believe me when I say he doesn't get upset about it.” Harry comforted him, seeing Louis take a deep breath and look out the window. After a while, he cleared his throat and spoke again. "We need to talk…”

"What happened?”

"Uh...First Kenneth showed up at your house, he wanted to see you. Said he wanted to surprise you.”

Louis blushed at that, but honestly speaking, he didn't even remember the man's existence with all the things going on lately. "Oh, I'll talk to him later. Sorry about that.”

"You don’t have to apologize, you’re going out, it is normal for him to show up, right?” Harry tried to speak as calmly as possible.

There was a twinge in Louis' heart and he wanted to tell Harry that he wanted nothing to do with Kenneth. He wanted to be with Harry. He decided not to answer.

"And something else happened...Ronan came to your house too.”

"He what?!” Louis yelled in shock to Harry with wide eyes. "Why did that arsehole come to my house? Did he speak to Ethan? How is he?”

"Calm do-"

"Don't tell me to calm down when it comes to Ronan!”

"Let me talk, please!” Harry pleaded looking at Louis when they stopped at a traffic light. Louis ran his hands through his hair and over his face, feeling frustrated.

"Sorry. What did he want?”

"I don't know. He just said he wanted to talk to you, for you to call him. I think it's to talk about the alimony. And yes, he and Ethan talked. It was not one of the best conversations I have ever witnessed between father and son, but they remained... sociable. Ethan wasn’t well after your ex-husband left, but I managed to calm him down and he is fine.”

During the whole time Harry spoke, Louis had a scornful expression and shook his head, not believing Ronan's audacity to go to his house and still talk to his son. He felt his face heat up and his eyes sting, the tears threatened to fall and he had to take a deep breath to hold them in.

"I didn't know that things were so serious at this point.” Harry murmured.

"Things are always serious when it comes to Ronan." Louis said dryly. "I never have a moment of peace when it comes to him. It's always one more problem, one more concern, one extra hour...always.”

Harry parked in front of Louis' house and turned to him. "I'm sorry, Lou. I wish I could help you.”

"You’re already helping, Harry. Don't worry. What you did today helped me a lot, I will be able to buy Ethan's football team kit and surprise him and not let him be without the only fun he has thanks to Ronan.”

"I’m talking about more than that, Lou." Harry said, putting his hand over Louis’. He felt his heart speed up and his cheeks burn. He thanked the heavens for it being dark inside the car.

"Harry…”

"I know I'm not Kenneth, I know I don't have the money he has, nor will I ever give you a mansion and expensive trips, but…” 'But I just wanted a chance.' It was what Harry wanted to say, but by Louis' expression, he understood. And he lowered his head understanding.

Louis wanted more than anything to accept Harry's proposal, he really did. He was willing to give up Kenneth, but he needed to take Ethan into account, which made him feel like he should make another decision. His answer would depend on Ethan. Louis opened the car door still in silence, walked to the door of his house and went inside, leaving it open and looking at Harry so that he understood that he should follow him.

Louis went upstairs to his son's room and sat down on his bed. Ethan woke up, sleep still surrounding him, and saw his dad sitting there. 

"Hi dad, you just got home?” he greeted, rubbing his eyes.

"Hi Ethan, yeah, I just got home, babe." Louis said, smiling a little and going to sit on the boy's bed. "How was your day?”

"It was so cool, dad! Harry is really cool, he let me help with dinner and took me out to play footie in the park!”

"Wow, that’s so nice! So you mean you enjoyed spending the day with Harry?”

"Yeah, a lot! He's different from Uncle Niall and Uncle Liam, I don't know... It's cool.”

"Harry told me that Ronan came here.” Louis commented quietly without being able to face his son.

"Yeah…he did. He said he wanted to talk to you. Dad, he will want to take something else from us!”

"I know Ethan, and that worries me. If only-" Louis stopped talking, thinking to himself if it was fair what he was about to say.

"If only what, dad?”

"If only I had someone to share the expenses with, Ronan would become the least of our problems, but I would only do that with your consent. I think we have had too many experiences with Ronan in our lives and I want you to have the life you deserve to have.”

“Is that why you asked Harry to spend the day with me? Are you dating? Are you getting married?” Ethan bombarded him with questions, getting anxious.

"Wha-What? No! We're not dating, nor are we getting married! But...Well. I like him and he likes me too so I thought-”

"I'm in!" Ethan replied without even letting Louis finish trying to say what his stuttering wouldn't allow.

"You are?”

"Yes! Dad, Harry is cool, his food is delicious and he's a cop! Ronan wouldn't dare mess with us anymore!”

"Are you implying my cooking skills are shitty, son?" Louis joked looking offended.

"Nooo, it’s not that, Dad!”

"I know, I'm just messing with you, kiddo!” Louis said, laughing and ruffling Ethan’s hair. “So...Would it be okay with you if Harry and I dated?”

"Of course! If you guys dated I wouldn't have to stay at the buffet all the time!”

"Baby, you know I don’t do it on purpose, right?”

"I know, and I like being with my uncles, the problem is that I have to be close to Ronan and I can't stand it." Ethan replied with a scowl.

"I'm sorry, Ethan, I wish you didn't have to go through all of this.”

"It’s ok, dad. I know. But, where's Harry? Is he gone?”

"No, he’s downstairs.”

"Cool, I'm going to talk to him!"

"Nah-ah! None of that, kiddo." Louis said, preventing his son who was already taking the covers off of him. "It's late. Tomorrow you can talk to him, okay?”

"Fine." Ethan replied, pouting. "Good night dad. I love you so much." Ethan said, hugging his father tight. Louis felt his eyes fill with tears and returned his son's embrace. "Thanks for everything you do for me.”

"I love you too, son. I'm sorry for not being very present, but I promise that when things get better, everything will change." Louis said in a choked voice and stood up, walking to the door.

When Louis entered the kitchen Harry was pouring hot water into two mugs. "I made you some tea so you can sleep better." The policeman said, smiling a little.

"Thank you," Louis replied, taking one of the mugs and fiddling with the tea bag that was inside. The smell was wonderful. "I told Ethan he'd have to wait until tomorrow to see you, but you should go up and say goodnight. He would be happy."

He watched Harry hurrying upstairs and smiled to himself. Things seemed to be getting better, finally. Louis made his decision Ethan was so mature, so aware of everything that was happening that it only strengthened his choice. Of course, he didn't mind having luxurious things, but he was happy to have enough to take care of himself and Ethan in a decent way, without having to kill himself at work. And Harry was willing to do that, his proposal was clear, he wanted to participate in their lives. But Louis would take it easy, let things flow and if everything went well, he would let Harry have more participation in his and his son's life. His line of reasoning was interrupted with the return of the officer.

"All right, Ethan is sleeping!" Harry said smiling.

"Harry," Louis started taking a sip of tea and placing the mug on the table. Harry, who had taken his, stopped the movement halfway to the mouth. "What did you mean by giving you a chance?”

"Exactly that." Harry replied, placing the mug on the table, positioning himself in front of Louis and taking one of his hands. "I...I like you, Lou and I want to be with you. We can take it easy if you want, I don't want you to feel pressured or anything. I know you have a son and I know you have this whole issue with Ronan, but I want to be a part of your life. I was enchanted by you since the day of the assault and meeting Ethan was amazing. He is a wonderful boy, and I have this desire to always be with you, participating in your life. For me, to see all that happened today and what happens in your life only increased that desire." Louis felt his eyes water again, that was all he ever wanted to hear from someone, and everything seemed surreal. "I'm sorry, I didn't want it to be like that-" Harry amended when he saw Louis' reaction.

"It's okay, Harry. I just...That's what I always wanted to hear from someone, it was what I always looked for in a relationship and I want it. I want it for me and I want you to have it too, I want to be able to give it to you too " Louis was unable to continue when he felt Harry's lips touch his. He closed his eyes when he felt the policeman's hand caress his face and sighed in return. As soon as he felt the softness of those lips, they were gone.

"Sorry, I-I..." Harry tried to say before getting a kiss in return and feeling Louis' arms wrap around his neck. He allowed himself to taste the apple and cinnamon from the tea he prepared and gave himself up to the kiss in the hopes that Louis could feel everything he was feeling at that moment. When they were out of breath, they broke the kiss, put their foreheads together and smiled at each other.

"As happy as I am right now, I need to go.” Harry said at last.

"Okay, just drink your tea before you go and before it gets cold.”

The two drank their tea in silence, not once looking away from each other and smiling shyly. When they finished, Louis accompanied Harry to the door so he could say goodbye and there he received another kiss. "See you tomorrow, then?”

"Sure, we can try to do something since I'm only going to work at night.”

Harry kissed Louis once more and left. When he closed the door Louis felt like a teenager again leaning against the door with his hands on his lips, reminiscing about the feeling of Harry on them. He went to take a bath and after he got out, Louis finally felt all the weight of the day fall off his back. He barely laid his head on the pillow before he fell into a deep sleep. 

꧁꧂

The next day he woke up late and went into the kitchen drowsily, one hand rubbing his eyes, and found Ethan sitting at the table with a glass of milk and eating cereal.

"Ethan. You woke up early, son." Louis commented, yawning and going to kiss the boy's head.

"Early? Dad it's ten o'clock." Ethan replied, laughing.

"Oh.”

Louis was really tired, but he felt so good after he woke up. He opened the fridge to get the milk and reminisced about the events of the previous night, smiling to himself. He prepared toast for him and Ethan and deposited one of the dishes next to the boy's cereal who looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Reinforced breakfast, we’re going to the park today. I want to play footie with you." Louis explained, smiling and sitting in front of his son.

"Are you serious, dad?” Ethan asked, trying to contain his enthusiasm.

"Of course I’m serious, I'm only working tonight so we will have all day to have fun!”

"But what about Harry?”

Louis felt his cheeks burn. "He will come later, before I leave to go to the restaurant, same scheme as yesterday, okay?”

"But what about you?”

"What about me?”

"Dad, stop messing with me!”

Louis laughed at the boy's impatience, but responded shortly thereafter. "We're fine, we talked and we'll see what happens.”

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Ethan celebrated by quickly eating all his breakfast.

Everything was going well, Ethan had already gone to the bedroom to change while Louis was doing the dishes when the doorbell rang. It was Kenneth. 

"Hi Louis.”

"Kenneth, hi." Louis replied going outside the house and closing the door.

"I came here yesterday to surprise you, you didn't tell me you were going to work." The man commented smiling embarrassed.

"I am sorry, the week has been very busy with the festival, I barely had time to find someone to take care of Ethan…”

"Harry." Kenneth added. Louis didn’t know what to say, so he continued. "I knew that one day this would happen, I told you he was interested in you.”

"Kenneth, he didn’t do anything, I was the one who called him and asked for help. I was running out of options.”

"You could have asked me." Kenneth suggested gently.

"I know, but you and Ethan don't know each other yet, and he doesn’t feel comfortable around people he doesn’t know."

"Dad?" Louis was interrupted when he saw his son open the door looking for him. "I'll be right in, okay? Just give me a minute." Ethan nodded looking at Kenneth and closed the door immediately.

"And apparently things will be kept that way.” Louis' expression tightened when he heard Kenneth's comment. He really wanted to apologize, but he couldn't find words for it. "It's okay Louis, I knew it was just a matter of time. You are young, of course you would be interested in someone around your age.”

"That's not it Kenneth, I really think you're a great person, it's just that…”

"I was a little late, right?" The man finished Louis' sentence, smiling a little.

"I'm sorry." Louis whispered.

"No need to apologize, I really hope that Officer Styles will make you happy.”

"Thank you." Louis replied with a breath that he didn't even know he was holding. "I hope you find someone who makes you happy too. You deserve it. I'm sure you will be able to have your family, and you will take good care of them.”

What Louis did not expect was the hug he received from Kenneth when he said goodbye and went towards his car without looking back. Louis took a deep breath and went back into the house to find Ethan by the door.

"Who was it, dad?”

"A friend, he wanted some information about the restaurant. You ready? Can we go to the park?” Louis asked, changing the subject quickly.

Yeah, let’s go!" Ethan said excitedly, taking the ball he had left on the living room sofa.

For the first time in a long time Louis was able to really have fun with his son. He had never seen Ethan as happy and excited as that morning, everything about him reflected that feeling; the smile he could barely contain, his bright, almost closed eyes forming little wrinkles around them. Louis, on the other hand, felt light. At least for the moment, the weight of all the problems had left his shoulders, and he only cared about hearing his own laughter mixed with his son's.

They had just entered the house when Louis's cell phone rang, displaying Harry's picture. He couldn't help but smile and answered as fast as he could.

"Hello Harry!”

"Hi Lou, how are you?”

It was impossible not to notice that Harry was smiling too on the other side of the phone. "I’m fine, Ethan and I just got home, we went to the park to play a bit.”

"Hey! Why didn’t you call me? I would have gone with you!" The policeman complained playfully, prolonging the 'hey'.

"It's not my fault if you sleep too much, Officer Styles." Louis joked.

"Well, since there is no football for me today, can I at least invite you to lunch?"

"Uh, Harry, I am in a difficult situation, you know...”

"I know, Louis, and I'm the one inviting you and before you complain again, we don't need to leave, I might as well cook at your place.”

"Is this a dream?”

"What?”

"Am I dreaming?”

"Uh…no? At least since the last time I pinched myself.”

The two laughed and were silent for a few seconds.

"I accept the invitation.” Louis whispered.

"Great! Mind opening the door?”

Louis promptly opened it and saw a black SUV parked on the sidewalk in front of his home. Harry got out, walked around the car and opened the passenger rear door, taking out some bags and walking towards him. Louis had a little trouble breathing seeing the policeman wearing jeans, a white T-shirt from the band KISS, a pair of black Vans, and his beautiful locks caught in a bun and aviator-style sunglasses.

"No police car today?" It was all he managed to say after Harry approached.

"Nah, it's enough for me to walk with her on duty, leave her resting on my break.” Harry replied and automatically gave Louis a brief kiss. When he noticed his action he froze and opened his eyes wide behind his glasses. "I'm sorry!"

"It's okay, you can greet me like this whenever you want." Louis replied, blushing a little and biting his lips to contain his smile. "Get in. Ethan should be out of the shower by now, he'll be happy to see you." They went to the kitchen and what Louis did not expect was that as soon as Harry had deposited the bags on the table, and had taken off his glasses, he would hug him around the waist and bring him closer, kissing him right after.

Despite the surprise, Louis soon responded to the kiss by wrapping his arms around Harry's neck and immediately felt a tongue touching his lips asking for permission to explore his mouth. Louis' stomach twisted with joy at that attention, and a warmth took over when he felt one of Harry's hands running down his back.

"Hi." Harry greeted as they broke the kiss.

"Hi." Louis replied, with the same expression.

"I confess, I missed you. It was hard to fall asleep fast last night." Harry said with one arm still around Louis' waist, keeping him close and stroking his cheekbone. Louis didn’t have time to answer, as they soon heard the sound of Ethan's footsteps coming down the stairs and separated from the embrace.

"Dad, I already- Harry!" Ethan exclaimed as soon as he entered the kitchen and saw the policeman. The boy immediately hugged him and Harry promptly returned the gesture.

"Hello, big man, how are you?" Harry greeted smiling when he saw the boy's joy.

"Good! I went to play footie with my dad today and it was really cool! I missed you there!”

"Ah, I'm sorry, I ended up waking up late, but I came to have lunch with you. I offered to cook something nice for us to eat.”

"Can I help you like last night?”

"Of course!”

The three had fun preparing the meal which consisted of a simple steak with wood sauce, rice and sautéd potatoes. They chatted happily, making plans for that afternoon when Louis' cell phone rang for the second time that day. He went out to answer it, then came back with a disappointed expression.

"What’s wrong, dad?”

"Well, my boss called and asked me to come in early. The restaurant is packed because of the festival and I accepted. This money is important, you understand, don't you?”

"Yeah…I do, don’t worry.”

"I'm sorry, son. But look, soon things will get better, I promise.”

"Dad, it's okay. Of course, I don't like to be away from you for a long time, but I know what Ronan is doing and...Harry is already here so everything is fine.”

Louis had to swallow the lump in his throat when he heard his son's words. So young and already so mature. It wasn't fair. "Okay, I'll get ready then." He said leaving and going upstairs.

"Ethan, you can finish eating. I'm just going to talk to your father and I’ll be right back, okay?” Harry said, stroking the boy's hair and getting up. He knocked three times on the door to Louis' room, and opened it when he heard a, "Come in," muffled in the background.

"Louis," Harry called, seeing the man finish buttoning his long-sleeved shirt with the restaurant's slogan on the chest.

"Harry, I'm sorry. The food was wonderful." Louis smiled sadly.

"No need to apologize, I understand But...are you sure you want to go? Won't it be too much for you?” Harry asked, concerned. "You've been working too hard, that's not good for you.”

"I know, I know, but I already told my boss I’d go, he will give me time off tomorrow and if I go earlier today I’ll have the full amount to get Ethan's kit so everything is fine.”

"I'm just worried about you." Harry said, gently pulling Louis by the arm and hugging him, giving a kiss on the top of his head.

"I know, thank you." Louis replied softly returning the hug and giving a long sigh.

"Go, finish getting ready, I'll finish eating with Ethan and we'll take you to the restaurant." Harry said, giving him a brief kiss and heading towards the door. "Do you mind if I take Ethan to the festival? At least we can get a little distracted and see the parade."

"Sure! It will be good for him! Just…take care of him, okay?”

"Don’t worry, if anything happens the gun is in the car." Harry smirked, giving a wink and leaving the room.

"Harry!”

"Just kidding, Lou, I left it at home!" He laughed.

"You better!”

Shortly after they finished eating, Harry told Ethan to change as they would go to the festival once they left Louis at the restaurant. The boy loved the idea and ran to his bedroom. Harry was doing the dishes when Louis appeared and helped him to dry everything and put them away. When everyone was ready, they got in the policeman's SUV and headed for the restaurant to drop off Louis.

"Are we going to spend the afternoon here, Harry?” Ethan asked as the man parked the vehicle at the festival and turned it off. "That's the idea, but if you get tired, we can go back home or do something else.”

The festival itself was actually the city's flower festival. There were several stands with different types of flowers, and in a section a little further away there was an area to eat and some attractions for children younger than Ethan. The boy was delighted with the variety of plants and flowers on display and with each stand they passed, he pulled Harry excitedly to show him what he had found.

"Look at this one, Harry, it’s so different!" Ethan said, showing a flower with mixed petals; light pink and dark pink and some other yellow petals with what looked like spots resembling a leopard.

"Oh, this is an Alstroemeria. It is a flower that's considered exotic. When you give it to someone, it can mean that you are grateful for something, or that you miss that person.”

"What do you mean?”

"Some flowers have a meaning and you can send a message to someone by giving them flowers. They can mean something good or bad. See that yellow flower over there?” He pointed to the flower on the other side of the stand. "That's Narcissus, usually when you give this flower to someone, it means that they’re selfish or vain, even a liar.” Harry laughed when he saw the expression of disgust that Ethan made when he heard the explanation. "But it is a beautiful flower nonetheless, if we ignore its meaning.”

"Harry!” Ethan exclaimed with an enlightened expression.

"Uh-oh, what is your mind up to?” Harry crossed his arms smiling amused.

"We could make a bouquet for my dad and let him find out what it means! And you can give him that bouquet, since you are boyfriends, and we can choose the flowers and then he has to find out who chose which and what they mean!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Take it easy, breathe!" Harry interrupted the boy who was talking excitedly about his idea after recovering when he heard the word 'boyfriends'. "Boyfriends?”

"Yeah...aren't you?” Ethan asked, an air of sadness taking over what had previously been enthusiasm. "I thought you were. Dad said that you-"

"Ethan, hold on. It’s not that,” Harry interrupted again, running a hand through his hair and forgetting that it was tied up. "It's not that your dad and I aren't dating. I mean, we're not dating, we're getting to know each other…better. Like, boyfriends, but without being boyfriends, you know?” _‘God Styles, eloquence is everything you don’t have’_ Harry thought, mentally slapping himself.

"No.”

_'Obviously not'_

"Look, we talked and decided to give ourselves a chance to try to have something, you know? We're taking it easy, seeing if we can work it out together. If it continues to work we will make it official, and then we will date. Do you understand now?” Harry felt his face heat up and turn red as he tried to explain himself by running over the words and looking hopefully at the boy.

"I understood the first time, but it was funny to see you struggling to explain yourself." The boy laughed amused by sticking out his tongue and winking. Harry looked at him with a shocked expression and an open mouth. "So, are we going to choose the flowers or not?”

"Like father, like son..." The policeman muttered under his breath. "Yes, we are. What flowers do you want?”

"What does sunflower mean?”

"Mm...Good vibes, joy, loyalty.”

After half an hour of definitions and choices, they came out of the stand with a somewhat unusual bouquet. In the center, 3 small sunflowers, around them some alstroemerias and red tulips. Ethan held the flowers with a smile that he could barely contain.

On Monday morning after leaving Ethan at school, Louis sat on the couch and came across the bouquet on the coffee table and a card written: _**'It's us. Harry and Ethan’**_

꧁꧂

"Sam," Harry addressed his partner as he chewed the last piece of the sandwich and crumpled up the wrapping paper. The two friends decided to eat in their vehicle and were parked near the police station. "I'm worried.”

"What happened?”

"Louis is what happened.”

"But I thought you were fine, yesterday you said you were fine.”

"And we are, it's just...I don't know. I like him, I like being with him, Ethan is perfect."

"But?”

"But is this normal? Everything is so… ‘Perfect’. Of course, they have their problems. But what I feel, this urge to be with them all the time...It confuses me.”

"Of course this is normal. Mel and I were like that in the beginning. And you haven't even had sex yet!”

"Oh shut up! I'm serious!” Harry exclaimed, cheeks flushed.

"But I'm serious! It will get worse, trust me.”

"It's impossible to talk to you without taking it to the dirty side.” Harry muttered.

"Okay, do you want to keep the dirty side aside? Let’s do it then, I'll just be here waiting for you to call to talk about it. But what worries you?”

"I don’t know what to do. I'm afraid to push too much, that he thinks I'm needy and it will get on his nerves and he’ll change his mind about us.”

"H, just enjoy the moment, yeah? If it’s mutual, let it go. If he comments or expresses something, it's simple: talk. Communication is the key to everything.”

"But what if-"

"Harry, relax. A wise man once said: 'Let it happen naturally'.”

"Isn't that a song?”

"It doesn't matter, what matters is that it's true." Sam replied with a shrug. "Are you picking up Louis at the restaurant today?”

"No, it’s his day off. I wanted to stop by his place later, but I don't know if it's a good idea.”

"If it’s not, he will tell you and you will kiss him and leave. Communication, Harry! Communication!”

"Okay, okay! I get it! Where do you want me to drop you?”

"At my brother's buffet, I need to give him a few documents that Mel asked for.”

At the end of the day, Harry left Samuel at his brother's buffet. The two got out of the car when they saw the man walking towards them. The two brothers hugged and started talking. Sam asked how his trip to Greece with Niall had been when Harry had a mental snap. "Niall?" He asked, turning the brothers' attention to himself.

"Yes, Niall, my husband. Do you know him?” Liam asked, frowning.

"Niall, as in Ethan's godfather Niall? Louis' friend?”

"Uh...Yeah. Do you know them?”

"So you're Liam! Louis’ Liam! And Niall! He talks so much about you!” Harry exclaimed, smiling broadly and then looking at his partner.

"Hold up, is the Ethan you went to take care of over the weekend, Liam's Ethan?” Samuel asked, surprised.

"Yeah!”

"Would you mind explaining?" Liam asked, more and more confused with the exchange.

"Bro, this is Harry, the policeman who saved Louis from the robbery and called Niall for you to pick up Ethan from school!" Sam smiled.

"And you are the Harry Louis asked to take care of Ethan," Liam concluded, smiling wide. "Wow, man, thank you so much for your help! And now it all makes sense! Louis always talks about you!" The man hugged Harry who looked over Liam's shoulder and saw Sam moving his mouth saying ‘communication’ and symbolizing ‘ok’ with his hand. Harry rolled his eyes and returned the hug.

"I hope you heard good things.”

"Ah, you bet!”

“Well I must go. I want to stop by Louis’, so I don't want to be late.”

The three said goodbye, and Liam thanked him again for all the things Harry had done,and the policeman went home, took a shower and changed.

"Harry! What a surprise!" Louis said, smiling as he opened the door. Harry looked stunning, in Louis' opinion. Long, loose, still wet hair, green T-shirt and black pants.

"I hope I'm not getting in the way." Harry apologized when he saw Louis wearing sweatpants and a white T-shirt, looking ready to sleep.

"No, no. I just fixed some dinner, come in." He said opening the door wider. But before he could do anything else, Harry pulled him gently by the neck and kissed him. "Hi.", he greeted after the kiss.

"Hi to you too." Louis smiled after returning the kiss. "How was your day?”

They headed to the kitchen and Ethan greeted the policeman with the usual hug and Harry returned the hug along with a kiss on the head. He sat down at the table and took the extra dish offered by Louis.

"My day was peaceful and at the same time unexpected.”

"How so?”

"I finally met my partner's brother, who coincidentally is Ethan's godfather." Harry explained smiling broadly.

"Uncle Liam?”

"Niall's Liam?”

Ethan and Louis asked in surprise.

"Yep! When you told me that he had a buffet I didn't think it could be the same Liam. I know the city is small, but that Liam never crossed my mind, after all, Liam is a common name.

"That’s amazing! Now we can do more things together!" Ethan said excitedly and ate a mouthful of his food.

"He told me that you talk a lot about me." Harry hinted at Louis and watched him blush.

"Yeah...I must have said a few things, yes." Louis commented, blushing harder.

"I want to know later." Harry whispered, smiling in Louis' ear and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

After dinner, Ethan said goodbye to Harry and went to his bedroom to sleep. "I can leave, if you want. It's late and we both work tomorrow." Harry offered, putting away the last dish.

"No, stay a little longer. We can watch some telly." Louis suggested after he dried his hands and pulled Harry into the room.

He turned on the device and left it on a channel, sat on the sofa with one leg resting on the seat and the other resting on the floor, with Harry sitting between his legs and hugging him from behind. He felt the weight of the policeman against his chest after he positioned himself more comfortably and heard him sigh, totally relaxed. "And how was your day?”

"It was surprisingly quiet, I refused to do any housework except dinner and I was surprised by a beautiful bouquet that is on this coffee table here.” Louis smiled.

"Mm, I hope you liked it," Harry muttered, turning and pulling Louis to lay down, lying on top of him and kissing him. "Ethan and I had a hard time choosing the perfect flowers."

"I loved it, but I didn't understand the card.”

"It’s a silly joke we wanted to make. When we went to the festival, I explained to Ethan that some flowers have meanings. He loved the idea and asked to make a bouquet with a hidden message for you since he is your son and, according to him, I am your boyfriend." Harry said smiling seeing Louis' shocked expression at his son's attitude.

"Dear god, where did this kid learn that?”

"Clearly from his father.” Harry laughed. "So? Can you decipher the message?”

"No can do.. I don't know much about flowers. I’ve never gotten flowers before, either." Louis confessed softly.

"Never?”

"Never!”

"Hm, we need to change that then.” Harry sighed, kissing Louis again. "Well, lemme help you." he said, sitting up a little, leaning on one arm and pointing at the bouquet. "Sunflowers. They represent the three of us. You for your joy, Ethan for his loyalty to you, and me because I have good vibes about the three of us. Alstroemerias, they represent me and Ethan, he thanks you for choosing him as a son and I thank you for letting me into your lives. Don't cry, I don't want you to cry." Harry said when he saw Louis wiping his tears.

"Sorry, it's just...Everything has been so difficult with Ethan and this situation with Ronan. I work so hard so I can provide him everything he deserves, so that he feels loved and wanted.”

"And he knows that and this bouquet proves it, I want you to feel happy.”

"And I am, believe me, I am!” Louis laughed, wiping away a few more tears. "Okay, continue,”

"Ahem, at last we have the red tulips.” Harry explained again after clearing his throat and blushing slightly. "They represent me.”

"And what do they mean?”

"They mean lasting love.”

"Love?”

"Maybe not yet, but that's what I want. And if everything continues like this, it won't be long before it is.”

Louis looked at him, directly into Harry's eyes, as if looking for something and then he finally found it. Harry is sincere.

"That's what I want, too." he answered.

The two kissed softly, as if to seal their confessions. They continued kissing, exchanging silent but affectionate statements as their lips slid together. One of Louis' hands ran from Harry's hair and moved as if it had a mind of its own, running all over his back, and with each caress, Harry keened. 

Louis straddled Harry and Harry sighed between kisses, his hands roamed Louis' waist and ribs. Harry's fingers found the sliver of skin peeking out of Louis' shirt and he lightly danced them along the skin. 

"Harry," Louis gasped, muscles tensing under Harry's touch. Harry kissed down Louis' jaw and gently sucked the spot where his jaw meets his throat. "Don't leave a mark." Louis warned. 

Harry went back to Louis' lips and hums against them, digging his fingers into Louis' hips. "We probably shouldn't go too far, right? Ethan is home." He whispered. 

Before Louis could reply, Harry was sucking his bottom lip into his mouth, sinking his teeth into the soft flesh. Louis whined and ground his hips down. Harry responded by forcing his hips up against Louis'. "That kid sleeps like a rock, but we probably shouldn't." Louis said, although he would very much like to continue. 

Harry flicked his tongue over Louis' lip, soothing the bite marks and Louis opened his mouth, granting Harry access for the first time. Harry's tongue was eager to explore, and Louis' head felt like he was floating. Harry's a good kisser. He's soft and passionate, and he seemed to actually enjoy kissing. 

It had been a long time since Louis kissed someone like this, and he wanted more. His movements became rhythmic and needy, the kiss more and more urgent. His hands gripped the back of the sofa, knuckles going white. 

When Harry realized he was stiffening in his jeans, he steadied Louis' hips, stopping his movements. He took a deep breath and leaned his head against the curve of Louis' neck. "We'd better stop here. If we continue I won't be able to control myself.” Harry said, voice shaking. 

Louis felt Harry's mouth move against his skin, leaving behind wet kisses. "I-I know, I won't either." Louis agreed, pressing himself closer and grinding his hips once more to show that he was in the same situation.

"Louis,” Harry breathed, "please, I can't take it anymore." 

Louis ran his fingers through Harry's hair, leaning back to look at him. Harry looked amazing, lips kissed red. "You said you wouldn't be able to control yourself, so do you think we could make this quick?" Louis asked. 

"It might even be embarrassingly quick, Lou." Harry admitted, hands already fumbling with Louis' zipper. Louis climbed off of Harry quickly, long enough for them to both to pull themselves free from their jeans. Louis pulled his shirt off and was once more in Harry's lap. 

His bare skin touching Harry's sent a shiver up his spine. He looked down, blushing. His cock twitched when he saw how hard Harry was. Harry was also big. "That's okay. I don't think I'll last long either. It's...been a while since someone else touched me." 

Harry attached his lips to Louis' and squeezed Louis' arse, pulling him in. He swallowed Louis' moans, occasionally shushing him. "You're too loud." He whispered. 

"I'm sorry. Your hands, they're just- they're so good." Louis breathed. 

Harry smirked and wrapped a hand around both of them, pumping and flicking his wrist. "Harry, don't stop." Louis begged. 

Harry squeezes tighter, running his thumb along the head of Louis' cock. Louis' legs shook and he rested his forehead on Harry's. Their breathing picked up speed as they got closer. 

Louis lifted the hem of Harry's shirt, pushing it up his chest. He was muscular and tattooed. His skin glistened with a sheen of sweat, and it drove Louis crazy. His hands explored Harry's chest while Harry watched Louis etch every detail into his brain. 

Harry gasped when Louis' thumbs glided over his nipples. "I'm close, Lou." 

"Me too." Louis replied. 

Harry's hand picked up speed, and he captured Louis' lips in a searing kiss. It only took one more pump for Louis to come over Harry's chest, moan muffled by Harry's kiss. Harry came soon after, the desperate sounds Louis made pushing him over the edge. 

Louis reached behind him to grab some tissue from the coffee table and helped Harry clean up the best they could. Louis pulled his shirt on and fixed a stray hair in front of Harry's face."I'll show you to the door.”

The two walked hand in hand. Louis closed the door behind him when they were outside and pulled Harry towards him again. Harry stumbled, causing himself to press Louis against the door. They kissed each other with fervor, Louis giving Harry's hair a light tug, close to the back of his neck and he could automatically feel his hips pressing against Harry's. Harry suppressed a groan.

"You want to kill me," Harry said, smiling. Louis laughed softly, putting his hand over his mouth. "Such a tease. You’re gonna pay for that, just you wait." Harry said, giving Louis another brief kiss and heading towards the car.

꧁꧂

Louis was leaving the restaurant and was on the phone with Liam when he heard Liam say that he had met Harry. He couldn't help himself and smiled immediately. "What did you think of him?” He asked, curious.

"He is my brother's work partner, who also keeps talking about him. If he wasn't married to Melissa, I would think that he felt something for Harry,” Liam laughed, "he seemed to be a nice guy, so far I've only heard good things. But Louis, I wanted to talk to you about something else first. It's about Ronan.”

All the joy inside Louis vanished when he heard his ex's name. A feeling of anger and hatred filled his body. He had to take a deep breath before talking again and asking his friend to continue. 

"I don't know what he wants, but Niall overheard him talking to a lawyer a few days ago. He couldn't understand what it was about, he only heard his name, but we believe it's about you.”

"I wouldn’t be surprised," he sighed, "he showed up at my place a few days ago. Harry said that he and Ethan spoke and that it wasn’t one of the best conversations he has witnessed. Ethan has matured a lot and is starting to show it more, give more of his opinion and I think Ronan had a taste of it. I don't know what he wants either, he said he was going to get in touch so I'll wait, I won’t bother calling him.”

The two talked a little more and soon after they hung up. As soon as he ended the call, Louis received a message from Harry. It was a picture of him with his niece, Violet, both of them with a chocolate-stained face. He laughed and texted Harry.

_**Louis: having a lot of fun apparently  
Harry: We had a little accident at tea time. x  
Louis: hahaha if you hadn't said, I would never have guessed it ;)  
Harry: Have you left the restaurant yet?  
Louis: yes, going to get Ethan  
Louis: see you later?  
Harry: Oh no... I need to go to the station. :(  
Louis: no problem, make up for it later :P  
Harry: Louis… I'm with my niece here!  
Louis: :X  
Louis: see you later! xx  
Harry: Hahaha see you! xxxx** _

꧁꧂

"But why is Harry not coming?” Ethan asked with a sullen face as he helped himself to some broccoli.

"I told you already, he had to work tonight.”

"But he already works tomorrow night!”

"But that's what's called adulthood, sometimes we need to do things outside of our routine and that's fine. You should already know that.”

Although he was not satisfied with the situation, Ethan did not respond and agreed to go to sleep two days in a row with a frown and a bad mood. Later, Harry and Louis talked for a while on the phone and he laughed, amused at the boy's reaction.

"He's getting very demanding and pampered." Louis complained.

"Nah, leave him be.”

"You say that because you don't have to deal with his bad mood.”

"I wouldn't mind.”

"Harry..."

"I just said I wouldn't mind!”

"Okay, okay. I won't say anything!”

"You better not." The two were silent for a few seconds and then Harry spoke again. "I miss you.”

"Me too. It's hard to have you here for so many days and then not have you at all.”

"And he complains about his son.” Harry joked, laughing.

"Shh! I can complain!” Louis retorted back.

"But I confess that I feel the same, it is difficult to have you for so many days and then not get to see your face. We need to solve this.”

"I hope it's worth it.”

"Oh it will be worth it! But I have to go, my break will be over soon. Should I call you tomorrow when I wake up?”

"Please do, I'll be off work by then.”

What they didn't count on was that life would leave them without seeing each other for the rest of the week, but on Saturday morning, Harry woke up early and got ready, heading straight to Louis' house. The two agreed to go to the park with Ethan before Louis went to work. When he parked in front of Louis' house, Harry saw him outside arguing with Ronan. He put the gun in its holster and got out of the car. 

"Hey!" He called as he approached them. He was ignored, and when he saw Ronan pulling Louis by the collar of his shirt ready to hit him, Harry saw red.

"HEY! Let him go, now!” Harry said firmly, aiming the gun at Ronan's head getting closer and closer.

“What the fuck is this, Louis? Are you in a relationship with people who have guns? You let him near my son?" Ronan questioned, still holding Louis.

"Officer Styles from the first PD. Let him go. I won't repeat myself." Harry said, taking the badge from his back pocket without breaking the eye contact he had with Ronan and cocked the gun.

"Harry! Please, Ethan!" Louis pleaded as he heard the gun and raised his arms.

Harry saw Ronan swallow and let go of Louis' shirt, who was paralyzed. "Step back slowly. I want you to get out of here and don’t come near this house. If I see you here again I will take you in for invasion of privacy and threatening physical violence. Am I clear?” 

Ronan just nodded,went down the stairs and headed for his car. Harry watched him the whole time with a cold look on his face, gun still in his hand. When the car pulled away, he uncocked the gun and tucked it in its place, watching Louis fall to his knees. "Louis!" he ran towards the man and held him. Louis covered his face with both hands and started sobbing. "It's okay, it’s okay, come here." Harry said, pulling Louis to his chest.

"Dad!" Ethan called opening the door and going towards his father, holding his hand.

"It’s okay, Ethan, it was just a scare,” Harry comforted. "Lou. Louis, breathe, come on, try to take a deep breath. Feel my chest and try to do the same." he instructed when he noticed Louis started to choke without air. "That’s it, good. Keep breathing just like that." he said when the man calmed down. "Hey, look at me,” He said, lifting Louis' face by his chin, "Are you okay? Did he do anything to you? Did he hurt you?”

"No, you came right on time." Louis replied, shaking his head and trying to wipe his face. He pulled Ethan close to him and felt Harry hug them both. They stayed there until Louis was completely calm and able to get up. 

They entered the house and Harry took them to Louis' room, settling them on the bed. Ethan did not leave his father's side and stayed next to him. "I'll just go to the kitchen, I'll be right back. Keep your father company, okay?" Harry asked, leaving the room. Minutes later he was back with a mug of tea and a pill. "In case you have a headache." he said, smiling a little and handing it to Louis, who took it without hesitation and drank the tea. He lay down next to Louis and hugged him in comfort. "What happened?”

"Ronan said he will go to court to get custody." Ethan said quietly, confirming to Louis that he had heard the whole discussion. "I don't want to go, Dad. Please!" the boy pleaded tearfully.

"If that’s what he wants, he'll try, Ethan. I don't know what will happen but I can't help it if the judge gives him custody." Louis replied, caressing his son.

"But he will put me back up for adoption!”

"And I will bring you back home, I will not lose you, I promise. I'll try everything I can to make you come back to me.”

"He won't make it." Harry said, meddling in their conversation. 

"Harry, if he wants it and the judge accepts, there is nothing to be done about it.”

"And you forget that Niall and Liam exist and can testify. And I can testify too. Before I had no evidence to be able to help, but after today and with my testimony, it will be impossible for him to get custody.”

"You- Would you really do that for me?" Louis asked with teary eyes. 

"I would, even if we weren't together. Our relationship only reinforces my willingness." Harry replied, receiving a hug from Louis. 

"Thank you so much for everything.”

"You don't need to thank me, I feel like a part of you and I don't want to miss anything because of that asshole. I know you are exhausted and Ethan is shaken, but after you rest, I want you to come with me to the police station. We will make a complaint and file for protective measures. This will appear in the reports at the time of the judge's assessment and they will take it into account. Ronan will not be able to separate you two.”

The three went to the police station to report and shortly afterwards went to have lunch at a nearby restaurant in an attempt to improve their spirits.

꧁꧂

Harry and Louis' week was a busy one, but every night they tried to have dinner together, the three of them. One night, they were curled up on the couch watching TV, Louis being the little spoon, when Louis commented that he was going to talk to his lawyer and that he had already organised all the documentation including the last report made at the police station.

"Just tell me when you are going and I will go with you." Harry spoke, placing a light kiss on the back of Louis' neck and caressing his tummy.

"You know you don't have to do that, right?" Louis responded while trying to slow down his heartbeat after hearing that from Harry. It was difficult not to fall in love so quickly with all that attention, dedication and affection from the officer.

"I know, but I chose to be with you and I won’t let you do everything alone knowing it’s a situation that hurts you and Ethan so much, and I know how much you want to have a peaceful and happy life. I want to make you happy, I want you to be happy and I will do what I can to help you achieve that."

Louis turned around and they held each other again, legs entwining and hands caressing each other’s backs. "It's hard not to fall in love with you saying and doing all of that." Louis whispered.

"Then let go, because I fell in love a long time ago." Harry whispered in response, lifting Louis' chin with his fingers and kissing him tenderly.

"Harry-"

"Just...trust me, okay?" Harry said, kissing him again.

"Okay." They kissed for a while longer and Louis made a decision. "Sleep here tonight."

“Lou, are you sure? I-I don’t-”

“I am. Stay. I want you to stay.”

"Okay," Harry whispered. 

Louis got up and extended his arm, offering a hand to Harry. Harry took it and Louis led him to his bedroom, locking the door behind them. "We will have to be a little quiet though." Louis said. 

"I can do that." 

"Can you?" 

Harry laughed. "I'll try." He said honestly. He pushed Louis back gently until the back of his knees hit the bed, and Louis fell back. He positioned himself on his pillow and beckoned for Harry to join him. 

Harry did, positioning himself over Louis, a leg on either side. His hair fell in his face and Louis reached up to tuck the loose strands behind his ears. "Kiss me." he said quietly, hands wrapping around the back of Harry's neck. 

Harry leaned down and kissed Louis. It was fast, and needy, like they had both been holding it all in for too long, but it was still so, so good. Harry moved his hips, rubbing his clothed erection against Louis'. 

Louis moaned, and it vibrated against Harry's lips. Harry smiled into the kiss, swiping his tongue along Louis' bottom lip. Louis bucked his hips up to meet Harry halfway, and he could feel how big Harry was through his jeans. 

Harry wanted to do so many things with Louis. He was so sexy, and Harry wanted to see Louis completely undone. They've given each other a few handjobs here and there, but haven't gone any further, so it surprised the both of them when Harry blurted out, "I want to blow you." 

Harry pulled away to read Louis' expression. Louis didn't say anything, shocked that Harry wanted this just as much as Louis. He watched the blush creep onto Harry's cheeks, and then Harry was speaking. "I'm sorry that was-" 

"Don't be," Louis breathed, "I want that too." 

Harry let out a contented sigh and shifted down Louis' body, quickly shedding his clothes while Louis did the same. 

Louis was gorgeous, and his skin looked so soft, Harry couldn't wait for his mouth to explore every inch one day. Harry got back on the bed, and spread Louis' legs to situate himself between them. 

Harry ghosted his lips down Louis' neck, leaving his skin shiny with spit after each kiss. He stopped at Louis' collarbone and dragged his teeth along the left one, nibbling the spot below his throat. 

"H-Harry," Louis gasped, fingers digging into Harry's toned biceps. "No marks." Louis always finds himself needing to remind Harry, like Harry can't control himself. 

"Just a little one. Please, Lou. Would look so pretty." Harry said, lips pursing against Louis' skin. 

Louis supposed no one would be able to see it where Harry was beginning to suck, so he gave in, body going pliant under Harry as Harry sucked a bruise. Louis moaned, eyes squinting shut when he felt Harry's naked body move on top of his. 

Harry kissed his way down Louis' chest, leaving the occasional hickey. Louis squirmed, heart racing and chest heaving under Harry's lips as Harry got closer and closer to his erection. Harry brushed the wet tip of Louis' dick every so often, and each time it sent shockwaves through Louis. 

Harry had forgotten about himself at this point, so engrossed in Louis; his scent, the way he was looking down at Harry through his eyelashes. Despite wanting to roam every bit of Louis, he was impatient and wanted to know what it was like to have Louis in his mouth. 

Harry positioned himself better and gripped Louis with one hand, leaning down to flick his tongue over Louis' slit. Louis cried out, hands flying to Harry's curly locks, burying themselves into his hair. "Jesus, Harry." 

Harry hummed and opened his mouth, wrapping his lips around Louis. His lips were so red and swollen from kissing, and Louis thought Harry looked damn good like this. Harry's tongue swirled around Louis as he sunk deeper, hollowing his cheeks at the right times. 

When Louis hit the back of his throat, he tugged Harry's hair, causing Harry to moan. "No more teasing, H. I wanna come so bad." 

Harry bobbed his head a few times, fist pumping in rhythm with his mouth before pulling off of Louis. "Where do you want to come?" Harry asked, tongue licking a wide stripe up Louis' shaft. 

"A-anywhere," Louis groaned, "God you're good at this." He complimented. 

"Then I want you to come in my mouth." Harry deadpanned, lips around Louis once more. 

"Holy shit. Are you sure?" Louis asks, concerned. Harry hummed, and Louis' toes curled. Louis moved his hips, and he gave Harry a questioning look, asking Harry if he was okay. Harry nodded and Louis continued, rocking his hips up as he fucked Harry's mouth. 

Louis watched Harry reach the hand that wasn’t supporting him down and wrap around himself, stroking at the same pace Louis was thrusting. Harry's eyes watered and Louis wiped it away, caressing Harry's jaw. Harry used his tongue expertly, and Louis already felt the heat in his stomach growing. "I'm close, H." Louis warned. 

Louis felt Harry's throat flutter around him as the hand that supported him found its way to his hip, digging into Louis' flesh. Harry had ceased all movement and was breathing rapidly through his nose. Louis realised Harry came, just like that. Just from sucking him off. The thought had his orgasm hitting hard, the heat in his stomach boiling as he spilled onto Harry's tongue and down his throat. 

Harry let Louis ride his orgasm out before pulling off with a pop and swallowing. Louis watched Harry lick his lips before he crawled up the bed to lie next to Louis. "You taste so good, Lou." Harry says, voice hoarse. 

Louis blushed and covered his face. "Harry!" He squealed. 

Harry laughed, moving Louis' hands to give him a kiss. "You do. I'd love to do that again." Harry admits. 

Louis kissed Harry before Harry got up to wash his hands. Louis blushed when he noticed Harry had come in his hand. "I would too. Maybe next time I could taste you." 

Harry, too flustered to say much, headed towards the ensuite bathroom in Louis' room, leaving behind a smirking Louis.

꧁꧂

On Wednesday, Louis' day off, he and Harry went to the law office where Louis' lawyer worked for more information on how to proceed with the case. After analyzing everything, the lawyer, Dr. Jack Rudson, reassured them that Louis would have a good chance of keeping custody of Ethan, and even an increase in the kid’s alimony. After that, they went to the court and Louis started the lawsuit. A few days later he was informed that the hearing would be in two months.

The couple decided to share the news and celebrate by having dinner and inviting Niall and Liam. Louis took the opportunity and gave Ethan his long-dreamed football kit. The boy was ecstatic and cried, hugging his father with so much love that it made Louis tear up. He was proud to be Ethan's dad. — If the other three were emotional and also teary eyed, no one needed to know. — The five of them had fun all night, and Louis felt his heart fill with joy watching the interactions between Ethan and Harry. The affection between them was obvious and the boy looked at the policeman with great admiration.

Ethan and Harry increasingly spent more time together and everything happened very naturally and the two became inseparable. Picking Louis up at work after class? Certainly! Going to the market? Right now! Going to the park? You bet! Helping make the dinner? Hell yeah!

With the hearing’s date approaching, Louis became more and more anxious. He couldn't sleep, he was biting his nails, and never concentrated when they were watching something, always fidgeting. They were preparing dinner while Ethan was in his bedroom studying for an exam, when Harry pulled Louis around by the waist and kissed him. "I want to take you out on a date." he said, smiling.

"A date?" Louis asked, returning the smile.

"Yes! I want to help you relax a little, you are very anxious because of the hearing and I want to take your mind off of it for a bit, what do you say?”

“I say yes! I'll love it!"

"Don't you even want to know where I’m going to take you?" Harry asked playfully.

“You wouldn't tell me either way. And I want you to surprise me!” Louis responded by kissing his boyfriend — boyfriend? — once again.

Louis ignored that thought and continued preparing dinner. Ethan came downstairs and helped set the table. They ate peacefully and after that the boy went to sleep. The couple was lying on the sofa as usual when Louis' curiosity took the best of him and he couldn't resist asking the question that was consuming his thoughts. "Haz, what are we?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, looking confused.

"Are we…boyfriends?"

"I thought that was pretty obvious." 

"Oh."

"Why? What happened?" He asked, frowning. "Did you expect me to ask you out?"

"Uh...kinda of, yes." Louis replied looking down and feeling his cheeks heat up as he played with his shirt.

"Mm I see...Actually, I was thinking of something else." Harry replied, smiling and showing his dimples when Louis raised his head and looked at him.

"Thinking about what?" he asked curiously.

"On our date, you’ll know." Harry said, receiving a playful slap from his — now official — boyfriend.

"I hate you for making me curious!" Louis said laughing and hearing the officer laugh along.

“Liar, you love me! I know!" Harry replied, holding Louis' face in both hands and giving him a kiss. “Well, I need to go. It's late and tomorrow I need to go to the station early.”

"Okay," Louis said with a groan and getting up from the sofa, heading towards the door hand in hand with Harry. "See you tomorrow?" he asked as he opened the door.

“Actually this week is going to be kind of difficult, that was something I wanted to talk to you about. It will be impossible for me to pick up Ethan from school and pick you up. Some things are happening at the station and I'm going to need to stay there longer, but Friday night, you're all mine. You can ask Niall to look after Ethan, I want you just for myself.” Harry concluded by hugging Louis around the waist, pulling him close and kissing him deeply and Louis automatically intertwined his hands in his long locks.

They kissed for a long time and there's some touching, neither man wanting the night to end. The two felt their members stiffen with the exchange and they laughed timidly breaking the kiss. They said goodbye again and Louis watched Harry go to the car and leave.

꧁꧂

On Friday, Harry picked Ethan up from school with his sleeping bag and his clothes and took him to the buffet. The boy was excited to spend the night at Liam and Niall's house. He hadn't seen them in a long time. Harry returned home and decided on something light for them to eat later, fettuccine would be great. He prepared everything then took a long shower, washing his hair with his favourite shampoo. When he was done, he decided on a basic black outfit; a sheer shirt and his skinny jeans as tight as possible, leaving his curves in the spotlight. He completed the look with his black boots.

Louis and Harry arranged for the officer to pick him up at home so he could prepare everything, so that day Louis went home on his own. As he didn't know many details about the date, Louis placed his bet on a casual, yet stylish look, wearing black jeans that hugged his thighs. His white shirt was a nice contrast to the black, and the jean jacket lined with wool looked perfect on Louis. He looked soft and cozy; happy and confident. He looked good, Harry thought when he saw his boyfriend leaving the house, walking towards him. The two admired each other for a while and then they laughed sheepishly. The policeman opened the car door for his boyfriend and walked around the car so he could slip in as well.

"Where are we going?" Louis asked, curious.

"You will see." Harry replied with a playful smile.

They drove for about 10 minutes in a pleasant atmosphere accompanied by songs from Harry's Spotify playlist. They talked about their daily chores and what their day was like and Louis noticed they were approaching a wooden house, all glossy and a beautiful brown tone with a flowery front garden. Harry parked the car, walked around it and opened the door for Louis.

"Is that your house?" He asked admiringly.

“Yeah, it's not a mansion or anything, but…I like to keep things very natural here. What do you think?" Harry asked expectantly.

"It's just beautiful!" Louis replied with a broad smile.

“Good, I'm glad you liked it. Come on, let me show you inside.”

Louis loved what he saw when they entered Harry's house. It looked so warm and cozy, the living room was so Harry and he couldn't find words to describe it. The room wasn't big but it was all wooden as well, like the outside. There were two sets of bookshelves full of books, and the fireplace was set between the bookshelves, potted plants and pictures decorating it. There were also two coloured sofas that looked so comfy, he felt he could lay on one of them all day, and in the middle of them there was a coffee table with a flowered cloth covering it, opposite the fireplace was a big TV. It all seemed ready for a day in on a cold day drinking a cuppa.

"Oh Harry this is so lovely and cozy! I love it!" Louis said, unable to stop looking around and smiling.

"Thank you, Lou." Harry said, blushing while preening at the compliment. He decorated his house himself, and he wanted people to feel exactly how he did whenever he was home.

"Seriously, I can picture myself here already, under some comfy covers and a cuppa watching telly with- Oh sorry!" Louis abruptly stopped speaking when he realized what he was saying, but Harry couldn't hide his smug smile, adoring everything his boyfriend was saying. 

"No, keep going, I like that." He said kissing Louis softly. 

"No, shut up, you're making me blush." Louis said, hiding his face in Harry's neck and feeling the officer wrap his arm around his waist. 

They stood there holding each other for a while and then Harry whispered, "I can see us doing the same, you know? And I really want that." He squeezed Louis a bit and separated their bodies so he could go to the kitchen. "Sit down, I'm going to get us some wine while I heat up the food." Harry said walking to the kitchen. He prepared everything, got the bottle of wine and two glasses and was back in the living room.

They sat side by side with Harry placing his arm around Louis shoulders and pulling him closer, alternating between his gulps, kissing Louis' hair and caressing his shoulder. Louis felt warm and comfortable, and sighed contentedly. That night was going perfectly so far.

“Hungry? I guess the food is warm enough.” Harry spoke breaking their bubble. 

“Sure.” 

They got up and Harry led the way to the kitchen and if Louis was in love with the living room, the kitchen was something else. It had the same rustic style as the other room, but a mix with white furniture and wood ones. The counter, cupboards and shelves were made of wood and painted white and the table, in the middle of the room, was left in its original wood color. While Harry was getting the food, Louis had the chance to take a look at the table set and he saw the small detail of two candles set in the middle of the table. That boyfriend of his was so cheesy and romantic.

They sat in front of each other and linked their legs together before helping themselves to their food. As they were eating in a peaceful silence, Harry cleared his throat and untangled their legs straightening his position on the chair, the movement causing Louis to look up at him. 

“What is it?” Louis asked, still chewing and depositing the fork on the plate.

“Uhm…Lou, you know we haven't been together for that long, right?” Harry started, fidgeting his hands between his legs, clearly nervous.

“Yeah, I know.”

“But even though...even though it’s been just a few months we have been together, I’m 100% sure about my feelings for you.”

“Haz, give me your hand,” Louis asked, reaching his left hand in Harry’s direction over the table. Harry accepted the offer and held Louis' hand, giving a small squeeze. “Just take a deep breath and tell me what’s going on in that head of yours.” Louis softly said and smiled as he saw the officer taking a deep breath.

“I-I love you-”

“Haz-”

“No, please, let me finish, please ”

“Okay.”

“I love you, I think I have loved you for a while, but we never had the proper opportunity to talk about it for a lot of reasons. Remember when you asked me to sleep at your place for the first time?” Louis nodded for him to continue. “That night, I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid of pushing you away, scared of losing you. But I can’t keep it to myself anymore, I want to tell you how much I love you everyday.”

“Haz, I love you too. Oh my god, I love you so much! I wanted to tell you this a long time ago too.” Louis replied, eyes tearing up and smiling widely.

“Good,” Harry said smiling back. “That being said, here’s what I really want to talk about.”

“Oh, there’s more?” 

“I want you and Ethan to move in with me.” Harry said firmly, looking Louis straight in the eye. 

“What?” Louis asked, eyes widened in surprise.

“You don’t have to answer now. That’s not what I want. But please consider the offer. I want both of you here with me. I want us to be a family, so please think about it and answer me whenever you’re ready because we also have to consider Ethan’s opinion. So, once again, think about it, talk to him and then tell me your decision.”

“And you’re back with your ramblings.” Louis said, smiling eyes crinkling with joy.

“I know, ‘m sorry.” Harry replied sheepishly.

“It’s okay, you know I love it when you ramble, it's cute.”

“Stop messing with me!” 

Louis laughed loudly and squeezed Harry’s hand once again and went back eating. “I will think about it and talk to Ethan, I promise.”

When dinner was over, Louis offered to do the dishes. He insisted that Harry sit down after all the work he had done, but Harry refused. So instead, Louis sat on the counter, drying the dishes Harry washed as they laughed at stories they told each other, warm and relaxed from their glasses of wine. 

Louis dried the last dish and Harry put it away before standing in front of him, smiling. "Thank you for helping." Harry said. 

"It was the least I could do. You cooked a delicious meal for me. I should have done the dishes." 

Harry placed his hands on Louis' knees and pushed his legs open, slotting himself between them. His hands rubbed up and down Louis' thighs as he spoke. "I just wanted you to enjoy yourself. I didn't want you to lift a finger." 

"Well thank you. It was amazing." Louis leaned down and placed his lips on Harry's, hands finding their way to Harry's hair. Harry moved his lips with Louis', closing his eyes and sighing happily. 

His hands gripped Louis' hips as the kiss became more needy, Louis' tongue running along Harry's bottom lip and legs wrapping around Harry's waist. 

Harry was brought closer when Louis' legs squeezed tighter. "Lou," he whispered against Louis' lips, "I wanna do something different tonight." 

Louis pulled away and Harry opened his eyes. There was a small smile on Louis' face, and he nodded enthusiastically. He knew what Harry meant, and he wanted it too. "Please." was all he said. 

Harry kissed him again, this time fast and clumsy, teeth clicking but it was hot, and Louis had been roughly tugging his hair, something Harry happened to enjoy. Louis tasted like wine, and it was intoxicating. 

Little sounds escaped their throats as they made out, hands exploring, and it was hot, but Louis needed to breathe, and he needed to get out of his jeans. "Harry, can we move?" He asked. 

Harry nodded and lifted Louis off the counter, arms supporting his weight, Louis' legs still wrapped around Harry. Harry dug his fingers into Louis' arse and felt his jeans get tighter. 

Harry took them to his bedroom and dropped Louis onto the bed, and neither wasted any time getting rid of their clothes. Then Louis was straddling Harry, teeth nipping at Harry's neck. Harry gasped, hips jerking upwards in response. 

His cock brushed Louis' arse and Louis moaned into Harry's skin. "I want you to fuck me." Louis said quietly. "Is that okay?" 

Harry's fingers traced Louis' spine, while Louis left kisses below his ear. "Whatever you want, Lou." Harry agreed. 

Louis sits up and Harry noted that his cheeks were flushed. "Yeah. That's what I want." Louis replied, pushing his bum back. Harry's nails scraped down Louis' back gently before he grabbed Louis' arse and spread his cheeks. 

A long index finger brushed over Louis' hole and Louis whimpered. "Do you have lube? And a condom?" Louis asked. 

"Of course. I prepared for every scenario." Harry dug around his nightstand for the items. 

Louis laughed and took them from Harry, placing them on the bed beside him. "Now it's my turn to taste you." Louis said, scooting down to sit between Harry's legs. He left a quick kiss to Harry's lips before taking one of Harry's nipples into his mouth, hand wrapping around Harry. 

Harry moaned when Louis' hand slowly pumped him. "Fuck, Louis." He looked down to see Louis' tongue tease his nipple and his back arched into the touch. 

"These are sensitive," Louis said around Harry's nipple, free hand coming up to tweak the other one between his finger and thumb. "Look at how they respond." He trapped the one in his mouth between his teeth, giving the other one a gentle flick. "I love it. I especially love how hard it makes you." 

Louis' thumb collected the bead of pre-cum from Harry's cock and he leaned up a bit before sucking his thumb into his mouth. "You taste good too. Can I have some more?" Louis asked, voice hushed and low. 

"Fuck yes," Harry replied, "bet you'd look fantastic between my thighs." Harry watched as Louis' eyes went dark, pupils taking over the pretty blue. 

Louis was flat on his stomach, face level with Harry's cock. It was big, and thick. Always had been, but Louis had never been this close. He couldn't wait to feel Harry, heavy on his tongue. 

Louis left a kiss to the sticky tip then licked his lips. Harry's hair tickled his nose as he dragged his tongue up Harry's shaft before gently sucking on the head of Harry's cock. Harry moaned and Louis smiled around him, tongue teasing the underside of Harry, just below the head. 

Harry shivered, fingers clenching the blanket under them. "You're a tease." He breathed. 

Louis knew he was, but he also knew that's what Harry liked the most about him. One hand gripped Harry's hip while the other steadied Harry's cock as he slowly took in more and more of Harry, tongue teasing every new inch of his sensitive skin. 

He struggled to take all of Harry, and when he looked up at Harry through his eyelashes, Harry understood and ran his hands through Louis' hair. "That feels so good." Harry encouraged him. 

Louis swallowed around him, and Harry barely stopped himself from thrusting up into Louis' mouth. "I was right," Harry breathed, fingers caressing Louis' cheeks, "you look gorgeous like this." 

Louis hummed around Harry, lips stretched tight, wet and red. He worked his hand and his tongue over Harry's cock, learning all of Harry's favourite things. 

Louis started bobbing his head and hollowing his cheeks, sucking Harry deeper once he got used to Harry's length. "You're incredible." Harry gasped. 

Louis' own cock twitched against the bed when he heard Harry's words. He continued what he was doing, faster this time. The hand once wrapped around Harry reached up to play with Harry's nipple, remembering how much Harry enjoyed it. His finger pressed the hard nub just as his nose hit Harry's belly, finally taking all of Harry down his throat. 

"Louis, s-stop. I might come like this." Harry panted, hands flying to Louis' hair. 

Louis pulled off immediately. He'd be pretty disappointed if he didn't get to have Harry inside of him. "Should I prep myself?" Louis asked, suddenly embarrassed. It has been a long time since he's been this intimate with someone. 

"I have something else in mind." Harry replied, sitting up. Louis followed, sitting on his heels before Harry instructed him on his hands and knees. He obliged, and Harry situated himself behind Louis. 

Harry's hands squeezed Louis' arse as he planted a kiss to Louis' spine. "Can I?" He asked, hands spreading Louis' cheeks. 

"Yes," Louis whispered, "please." 

Harry kissed along the soft skin, squeezing every so often. "I love your arse." Harry groaned, nose pressing into Louis' right cheek as his teeth sank into it. A choked sound left Louis' lips. 

Harry spread Louis' cheeks and his tongue poked out to circle Louis' hole. "Harry!" Louis cried, fisting the blankets. Harry smirked and did it again, this time pausing right at the entrance, barely poking his tongue inside. He reached for the lube that Louis placed on the bed and poured some over Louis' crack, watching it dribble down. 

With Louis' cheek still in his hand, Harry's thumb brushed over the puckered skin, spreading the lube before slowly pushing its way inside of Louis. "You're tight." He commented. 

"Ah- it's...been a long time." Louis replied breathlessly. 

"I'll be careful. I'll open you up good, babe." Harry reassured, curving his thumb. Louis keened, pressing back against Harry. 

"Please, use your fingers. I need more." Louis begged. 

Harry gathered some lube onto his fingers before pushing them inside of Louis, one at a time. He kissed Louis anywhere he could reach, free hand lazily jerking Louis to distract him until Louis felt comfortable. 

Harry's fingers thrust in and out of Louis, tongue teasing the ring of muscle stretched around his fingers. "Christ, Harry." Louis cursed. 

Harry continued, tongue joining his fingers as Louis fell apart under him, arse cheeks covered in the marks Harry's nails left behind when he couldn't resist having a handful of Louis. 

Louis' was shaking, arms weak. "Haz, please, I need you to fuck me, c’mon baby." 

Louis sounded like he was hanging on by a thread, and Harry's cock throbbed. He ached, and he was desperate to feel Louis around him, so he didn't protest. Louis lied down while Harry got off the bed and walked to his closet. "What are you doing?" He asked. 

Harry looked back, grinning. "Just grabbing something." 

Harry came back with a pair of handcuffs handing off his index finger. "I usually have my handcuffs on me. Thought it would be fun." He watched as Louis sat up, swallowing. "What do you think?" 

"Hell yes." Louis replied, cock twitching with the thought. Harry approached him, twirling his finger, gesturing for Louis to turn around. Louis did, and put his arms behind his back. Harry closed the cuffs around his wrists, then placed the key on the table. 

Harry got onto the bed, laid on his back, and patted his thigh. "C'mere," Harry said. Louis scrambled to climb on top of Harry, sitting on his thighs. Harry was quick to roll the condom on and lube himself up, and Louis moved up Harry's body, positioning himself over Harry's cock. 

Louis' hands twisted in the cold metal, and he whined. "This will be torture. I already want to touch you." He said. 

Harry lined himself up to Louis' hole and waited for Louis to move at his own pace. "If you're good, you might get to do whatever you want to me next time." 

"Whatever, huh?" Louis asked, relaxing his muscles and letting the head of Harry's cock slip inside. 

"Shit. Y-yeah, anything. Jesus, Lou. Think you could handle the whole thing? You're fucking tight." Harry held Louis' waist, large hands wrapping around him as Louis slowly moved. 

"Yes!" Louis gasped, sinking down another inch. It burned, and Harry was only halfway inside of him. He was definitely the biggest Louis' had. 

It took some time, and Harry constantly encouraged Louis, rubbing circles into his smooth skin, but Louis was finally seated in Harry's lap, all of Harry inside of him. 

Louis lifted himself carefully, then slid back down. It was tight, but the lube made it easy, and it wasn't long until Louis had a rhythm going, bouncing in Harry's lap. 

When Louis found that spot inside of him, his back stretched and his head fell back, a loud moan filling the room. "There, there! So good." He cried. Harry helped Louis pick up speed, lifting Louis' hips. 

Every time Louis slammed down and made contact with Harry, his arse was left stinging from his skin slapping against Harry’s. 

"You feel so good, Lou. Wanna kiss you." Harry moaned, hands running up Louis' chest. His hands cupped Louis' face, and Louis bent over to kiss Harry. Harry's hands made their way to Louis' bum as they kissed, holding Louis still to thrust his hips up into Louis. 

"Harry," Louis whispered, "I-I can't hold myself up anymore. Think I'm gonna come soon." 

Harry shushed Louis and pulled him down until he was laying on Harry's chest, face in his neck. "I got you." Harry replied. He wrapped arms around Louis tightly, and fucked up into Louis. "Want you to come for me." 

Louis' hands clenched into fists as he itched to touch Harry. Harry kept pounding into his prostate, sending lightning through his veins. "Close, Harry. Keep going, faster. Need you to fuck me harder!" 

Louis pressed his lips to Harry's warm neck, tongue running along his rapid pulse. Harry growled, fingers running along the metal of the handcuffs before once again finding their way to Louis' arse. "So demanding." Harry replied, doing as Louis asked. "I want you to come all over me. Make a mess of us." 

It took a few more thrusts before Louis' cock was throbbing between them, painting their chests as he came, Harry's name on his tongue. 

Harry felt Louis squeezing around him, making him tighter, and Harry was getting dizzy. "That's it, Lou. So good." 

Louis' breath against his neck and the dirty words spilling from his lips pushed Harry over the edge. His hips stuttered as he spilt into the condom. 

Harry immediately reached for the key and blindly released Louis' wrists. Louis' hands came up and tangled themselves in Harry's hair as they stayed like that, Harry inside of Louis, neither able to move.

"How’re your wrists?" Harry asked after a few minutes of silence. He placed a kiss on Louis’ temple and reached for one of his hands. 

"A bit sore, it was quite hard not trying to reach for you." Louis said chuckling. 

"I’m sorry, babe." the officer said, placing a kiss on his wrist. 

"It’s ok. It was worth it."

"Stay here, I’m going to get a cloth to clean you up." Harry said, sliding out of his boyfriend and hearing him hiss. "I’m sorry! Did I hurt you?"

"Nah, it’s just been a long time since…you know." Louis replied, blushing a little.

"I’ll be right back." Harry said kissing Louis one more time and going to the bathroom. He tied the condom and threw it in the trash, cleaned himself, wet a new cloth and got a bottle of aloe vera. He walked back in his bedroom and found Louis asleep, he cleaned him as best as he could trying not to wake up the man and used the aloe vera on his wrists. Too tired, he discarded the cloth beside the bed and laid down spooning his loved one, falling asleep soon after.

꧁꧂

After their first time, it was like all hell broke loose with Louis and Harry, every opportunity they had for time alone, they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Needless to say, Sam had a laughing fit when Harry told him about him and Louis and the “new phase” of their relationship. Sam was full of ‘I told you so’s’, which left Harry as red as a tomato. 

It was during one of those weeks where Harry was buried in work and couldn’t go have dinner, that Louis took the opportunity to talk to Ethan. He was in a sour mood and he thought that talking about moving in with Harry would cheer the boy up. 

"If I say yes, when would we go?" Ethan asked, uncertain.

"Oh, we… didn’t talk about that yet. I wanted to check with you first. I’d never do anything without talking to you, your opinion is important, and both Harry and I respect it."

"Okay…"

"What’s wrong, Ethan? I thought you liked Harry and wanted us to get married. Did anything happen?" 

"No, I mean… It’s just… What about Ronan? What if the judge says I have to go with him-"

"That’s not gonna happen!" Louis said vehemently holding his son’s hand. "Remember what we said about it, his chances are slim to none."

"I want that… I want us living with Harry. He’s nice and loves us." Ethan spoke, after a few minutes in silence pondering all the information.

"Okay," Louis said relieved, not realising he had been holding his breath. "I will tell Harry and what do you think about going to his house one day so you can see your new home?" he asked, receiving a tight hug from the kid. "I’d love that, dad"

Later that night, Louis and Harry were talking on the phone and Louis told him about his conversation with Ethan and his answer. Harry was over the moon and started rambling about the changes he was going to make as soon as he got home.

"Whoa, whoa easy cowboy! It’s not like we’re moving this weekend!" Louis said laughing.

“I know! But I wish you were, I want you both here with me." Harry confessed.

"I know, babe, me too. But I guess we should wait a bit? I was thinking about after the hearing?"

"Yeah, I think that’d be good. I’d have time to change things around here, and make the extra room ready for Ethan."

They talked a bit more and soon after, they hung up. It was two weeks later when they finally managed to set a weekend they could spend at Harry’s. The officer was a ball of nerves the whole week, worried about everything that could go wrong. Poor Sam was a saint for dealing with anxious Harry for days.

On Friday night Harry picked up Louis at the restaurant, and right after, they went to Ethan’s school. He was so nervous he couldn’t avoid wringing his hands, and alternatingly rubbing them on his thighs.

"Harry, relax, it’s going to be fine." Louis said seeing his boyfriend rub his left hand for the third time.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I’m just… I want everything to be perfect."

"He’s going to love it! He woke up early to check if everything was in his bag!"

"Lou!" Harry cried out and rubbed his hands on his face as he stopped at a red light and fixed his hair in a bun. "Don’t make me more nervous!"

"But I didn’t say that for you to make you more nervous!"

"But now you did! I can’t mess this up!"

"Hey, look at me," Louis said softly, caressing Harry’s face when he looked at him. "Everything is going to be fine, Ethan is going to love it, trust me." He said pecking Harry’s lips.

"Okay." Harry said, taking a deep breath.

When they arrived at the school Ethan rushed to the car and greeted both men. He was talking non stop the whole way.

"Harry, your house is so cool!" Ethan exclaimed when they stopped in front of the house. He didn’t wait for both his father and the officer to get out of the car and opened the door to check the front of the house. 

"I told you he’d love it." Louis said, smiling when Harry opened the passenger door to get the boy’s bag. They held hands and walked to the front door.

As they entered Ethan was ecstatic when he saw Harry’s bookshelves. "Did you read all of them, Harry?"

"No, these ones here," Harry said, pointing to the first self, "I haven’t read yet, I bought them last month." 

"When we move in, can I read them?" the boy asked excitedly, looking at the cop.

"Uh… not all of them, but yeah, you can read some." Harry answered feeling his body warm inside. "Do you… uh, do you want to see your room?"

"Yes, please!"

"Come on," Harry said, guiding the boy to the said room. "It’s not ready yet, and sorry for the air mattress, your dad said he's going to bring your bed so it wouldn’t make sense to buy a new one." 

"That’s ok, Harry," Ethan said, opening the door. "Wow, it looks so cool!" 

"I’m glad you like it, Louis said you like red and you’re a Man U fan, so I thought it’d be nice to incorporate it." Harry explained the Manchester United crest on the wall where the bed was supposed to be.

"I loved it! Thank you!" the boy said hugging Harry by the waist.

The dinner was perfect, all of them had fun that night. The weekend passed in a flash along with the other weeks, and soon came the day of the hearing. Louis was a mess. Harry slept over at his house the night before so they could all go together to the Civil court. The three of them were quiet, their nervousness was palpable. The only moment they showed any reaction was when Ronan arrived. He stared at the trio but didn’t say anything. When Louis heard his name being called, he stood up and took a deep breath. 

"We’ll be here waiting for you. Everything is going to be fine." Harry whispered, holding Louis tight. The man could only nod. He hugged Ethan and walked to the double doors.

꧁꧂

"Are you sure it’s the last box?" Harry asked when Louis handed a box.

"Yeah, but Niall is also checking to see if we missed anything. Where’s Ethan?"

"Here!" Ethan said, putting his head out of the backseat window.

"All clear guys! No boxes left." Niall said walking to the car along with Liam.

"Okay, let’s go then, Sam is already at my place waiting for us." Harry said closing the trunk. "Uh… Do you guys know about Ronan? Heard anything from him?"

"Last time he talked to us was when he went to the buffet to get his things. He said he was going to the US for some photo job." Niall answered.

"And I hope he stays there, far away from us." Louis said, opening the passenger’s door. "I’ll see you guys at Harry's," he said getting into the car.

"We’re all set?" Harry asked looking at Ethan and then at Louis.

"Yeah! All set!" Ethan answered excited.

"Let’s go home, then." Harry said smiling looking at Louis.

"Yeah, let’s go home."

**Author's Note:**

> Come on Tumblr to say 'hi'! [Justalarryblog](https://justalarryblog.tumblr.com/)


End file.
